Till Death Do Us Part
by Yva J
Summary: Tenth Christina story, she is about to get married and hopes that the angels will return to celebrate her happy day.
1. Chapter 1

_Please Note: This story is the tenth in a sequence of stories, which I have written, which are centered on my character, Christina, her family and friends. The first one is entitled 'The Innocence of a Child', the second 'A Little Girl's Wish', the third 'The Senior Prom', the fourth 'Stealing Second', the fifth 'Another Halloween Night', the sixth 'An Overdue Appointment', the seventh 'Homecoming', the eighth 'Solitary Without Hope', and the ninth 'Making the Grade'._

_ All of these stories have been posted here on the site and can be accessed through either my profile or through the Touched by an Angel section._

_Thanks for reading...and now..._

* * *

**Till Death Do Us Part**

By Yva J.

It had been almost a month since Laura Cantu had come to live with 29-year-old Christina Thomas, and now, two days before her and Jeremy Lowery's wedding, there was a sense of excitement in the air as the time ticked down to December 20, the magical day when they would exchange their vows.

With the help of her mother, Donna, her sister-in-law, Rachel, and Jeremy's sister, Paula, Christina managed to get everything ready for the big day. Her white gown hung hidden away in the closet, her veil covered with artificial flowers. She was staring at it when her six-year-old foster daughter came into the room.

"Christina?"

She turned from the door where her gown hung to look in the innocent brown eyes of the small child. "What is it, honey?"

"I was just thinking about something," Laura said softly.

"What is that?" The young woman asked as the little girl came and sat down on the bed. In her hands, she carried a small white teddy bear and Christina knew immediately what it was Laura was thinking about and she realized that if truth were known, she was thinking about the exact same thing herself. She was thinking about Andrew again. This realization brought a smile to Christina's face.

She could not help but remember how Andrew, Tess, and Monica had been there when Christina's older brother Bryan and his wife, Rachel, got married six years ago and she could not help but wonder if the angels would be able to make it back for her own wedding. Andrew had told her that he would try, but as day inched closer and she had heard nothing, Christina was starting to have her doubts. Sighing sadly, she looked down into the innocent face of her foster daughter.

"Do you think Andrew will come?" Laura asked weakly somehow managing to guess what it was Christina was thinking about. "I miss him so much."

"I know," Christina said gently. "We all do, but you and I both know that he'll come if he can."

"Will you be sad if he can't?" Laura asked.

"Maybe just a little bit," Christina ruffled Laura's hair, "but I promise you this, he'll be with us, even if he's only here in spirit."

The little girl nodded and looked at Christina. "Where's my dress?"

Christina smiled as she opened the closet door and pulled a soft peach colored dress down. The flower girl's dress, and Laura's eyes brightened considerably when she saw it. "You're going to be very pretty in that dress, my dear."

Laura smiled. "I never got to do anything like that before, do you think I'll do everything right?"

"I'm sure you will be perfect," Christina said gently. "You're graceful and beautiful, and you're going to be the prettiest flower girl in the world."

Laura giggled. "I'm glad you're becoming my mom."

Christina smiled gently at the child, gratitude evident in her eyes. She knew that Laura had been through her own share of nightmarish ordeals during the last year. She had been abused by her parents to such a degree that she was taken out of her home and placed in Andrew's care for some time before finally coming to live with Christina. It had been a long road in her recovery, and although she wasn't fully recovered from her experiences, both Christina and Laura had come out of it closer than anyone thought was possible.

Shaking her head sadly, Christina remembered how the little girl had initially rejected her, and now they loved each other dearly, and were very close. It had been hard for Laura, because she had to work hard to regain the trust of Robert and Simon, Jeremy's two teenage nephews as well as the people around the neighborhood where their family lived. Laura had come with her to see them a week before, and both boys had reacted rather harshly towards the little girl, and Christina still felt the role of the go-between when it came to the two boys and her foster daughter.

The nightmares continued to follow the child, and Christina finally took Laura to see her boss, Peter Harris. Christina worked as a licensed Child Psychologist, and because she was now personally involved, she believed somehow that a third party was important in the child's emotional healing, and once Peter had agreed, Laura was put in his care. Together with Christina they coordinated counseling for the child, and in between that, they were interviewed by the children's protection group which had offices in their town as well as getting Laura enrolled at school and getting things with Jeremy ready to adopt the child as soon as they were married. All of these things were quickly running it's course on Christina, she was tired all the time, rarely ate, and was constantly trying to push her work to the limits.

There was only one other person Laura loved as much as she did Christina, and that was Andrew. Although, she was just learning what an angel was, she still was unaware that Andrew was an Angel of Death and she had no real idea as to what that was. None of that mattered to the child, she considered him to be her best friend, and after Christina had taught the child to pray, Laura's prayers were often about Andrew and how much she missed him.

"I asked God if Andrew could come," Laura said softly.

"I know, He told me," a voice and Laura turned around suddenly and when she saw that Andrew was now standing in the doorway, the little girl squealed with delight and ran into his arms. "Hello there, sweetheart," he said as he picked her up and spun around the room with her in his arms. The small girl giggled the entire time.

"Still not using the door, huh?" Christina smiled when she saw him.

He put Laura back on her feet and smiled. "Hello, Christina."

"Hi," she smiled as she went over to where he was now standing, and hugged him.

Laura looked triumphantly at Christina. "You were right, prayers do work."

Andrew chuckled as the little girl retrieved her teddy bear from off the bed and left the room. Her enthusiastic voice filtered back down the hall could be heard as she danced through the apartment shouting 'Thank you, dear God' as loud as she could.

"She's looking good," Andrew said.

Christina smiled and sat down on the bed. "We've had a rough road since she came to live here but finally things are starting to get a little better for her. I'm relieved that Jeremy agreed to us adopting her. I can't imagine my life without her now."

Andrew nodded as he sat down in the bed next to her and motioned that she should do so as well. "You look tired."

"If you only knew just how true those words are," she said nodding as she sat down. "I feel like I've been working a double shift since you left and I'm tired almost all the time. I don't know what's up with that, I've always been able to deal with everything, but now, it's quickly becoming too much…"

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Andrew asked.

"Am I sick, Andrew?" Christina asked, her question direct.

The angel squirmed slightly. "Maybe just a little bit, but I think it's only that you're wearing yourself out. I don't think it's anything serious, but I'd still suggest you go see a doctor, especially if you continue to feel this way."

"You're not just here to celebrate our wedding, are you?" she asked weakly.

"Christina, listen to me, I'm here to see you get married, it's just like I told you. I will always be honest with you, and I would never keep anything from you. I thought you knew me better than that," Andrew looked at her intently and rested his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "I won't keep secrets from you, but you really should slow down a little bit."

She nodded but spoke, her voice soft. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't put you on the spot like that, but sometimes I feel like I have to do so much to make sure things go well."

"Put it in God's hands, Christina," he said gently. "I know you have heard me say this at least a thousand times before, but He'll help you." He smiled at her, and cocked his head to one side. "I know you pretty well, my friend, and I know that you have a lot of things going on, but you have to take some time to unwind from it all, and that's why I think you should go and see a doctor. No other reason, but maybe to prevent something from becoming a big deal in the future."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "I guess I've been too busy to really take care of myself, but if you think it's wise for me to do this, then I'll call the doctor and schedule an appointment for a physical checkup," she said and leaned over to pick up the phone.

Once she had done as he advised, she hung up the phone and smiled at him. "They fit me in for the Friday after Christmas. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now, let's go see what Laura is up to."

Christina smiled and looked at him before standing up. "I'm glad you're back, Andrew. Laura's been asking about you every day, and I think my parents and Jeremy's family were also curious about whether or not you would be able to come as well. Do you know if Tess and Monica will be able to come?"

"I'm afraid not, they're on assignment, but if they get done before the wedding, then they'll be here," he said.

"Andrew?"

"Is there something else wrong?" he asked gently.

"Not really, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I seemed as though I doubted you," she whispered.

He hugged her. "It's OK." They went into the living room where Laura was sitting on the floor playing with a bin full of Lego pieces.

Andrew sat down on the floor with Laura, and Christina smiled and watched them as they played. Moments later, she joined them and the morning drifted into the afternoon with them catching up with each other, and building houses and cars out of the small pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

That evening, everyone was invited to Paula and Vincent's house for dinner and as Christina was getting Laura ready to go, she began to get a headache and ended up having to sit down. Laura looked at her foster mother and after staring at her flushed face for a few moments; she left the room and went out into the hallway. "Andrew, I think something's wrong."

He appeared in the hallway and looked down at Laura. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Christina looks sick," Laura said softly as the doorbell rang.

"You go open the door, I'll take care of Christina," he said.

"I'm scared," Laura said softly.

"I know you are," he said gently, "but don't worry, I think she's just tired, she's been doing too much, and needs to take a break."

Laura nodded and reluctantly she did as he suggested, and went to open the door. Lindsey was standing on the opposite side, and after greeting her, the two of them disappeared into the living room and Andrew went to knock on Christina's bedroom door.

"Are you OK?" he called out to her from the hallway.

"I'm fine," she said only loudly enough for him to hear. She opened the door a few minutes later, and smiled weakly at him.

"Christina?" He looked at her, the exasperation evident in his eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, I've called the doctor, you should be satisfied with that," she said softly.

He sighed deeply. "I'm worried about you."

"But, you're my friend, not my father," she snapped and immediately regretted her tone as well as her words. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Andrew, forgive me."

"Talk to me," he whispered. "I can tell you're afraid. Have you spoken to Jeremy about any of this?"

"I mentioned it to him, but he thinks I'm just tired from stress at work and stuff," she whispered as she sat down on the bed. "Andrew, the truth is, I haven't slept, not for weeks. I lay in bed every night tossing and turning; my thoughts are a jumble. I thought it was my job that was making me crazy, so I cut back some hours, but then I would come home early and I would pace through the house. I can't sit still to save my life, I'm frightened, and the worst part is, I don't know or understand why."

"Are you having second thoughts about getting married?" He asked gently.

"No, that's the only thing that calms me down about everything, but the wedding plans have been taking all my time, and then when I'm not doing that, I'm worrying about Laura, or the adoption proceedings. That or I have to try and play peacemaker between Laura and Robert. The list just goes on and on." She looked at her friend helplessly. "I don't know if it's anything medical, but I'm scared of that possibility. On top of everything, I'm afraid that I'm working towards a collapse and I can't stop myself. Why can't I stop myself?"

Andrew rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Maybe it's good that someone is here to help you to stop."

"How?"

"For starters, maybe tonight you should just stay home. Lindsey, Laura, and I will go to Paula and Vincent's and I'll explain what is going on. You should consider trying to get some rest," he said gently. "I have my ways of checking in on you to make sure you're not overdoing it, so keep that in mind, my friend."

"But they're expecting me to be there," she objected.

"And you're sick," he whispered. "I want to see you walk down that aisle in two days, and I want to see you get married. I don't want to sit by your side in a hospital because you tried to overdo it." He took her face gently in his hands and made her look at him. His green eyes were shadowed with concern as he spoke. "I'm going to one day be your Angel of Death, Christina, that promise I made when you were 15 years old, but I hope it will not be for a long, long time. You have to take care of yourself not only so that you will be able to take care of Laura, but also so that you will be a good and loving wife to Jeremy. He deserves that, he's a good person, and you both deserve to be happy." He lowered his hands. "You know I cannot make you do anything, but I hope that you will choose to stay home tonight and do for yourself."

She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few moments, she nodded and handed him a key-chain with a key to the apartment on it. "OK, then I'll try to sleep."

"I'll check on you periodically then," he said gently and took the key and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you," she whispered as he stood up. "Sometimes I don't know if I deserve your friendship. I must be so difficult for you to understand sometimes."

"Don't worry, I really do understand," he smiled gently and left the room.

Once he was gone, she went and closed her bedroom door. After she had changed into her pajamas, she looked around her room, and her eyes eventually fell onto the small angel that Andrew had given to her during one of his recent visits. She reached over and took the object in her hands. As she bowed her head, she began to speak. "Father, please forgive me for being so stubborn. I know that Andrew is only trying to help me, and I am really grateful to him for it. I ask that you take care of me, and I will try to trust in you. Please help me so that I will sleep. I haven't slept in so many days, and I'm exhausted. Please help me. I love you."

She returned the small angel to its place on the nightstand and lay down and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Where's Christina?" Paula asked as soon as she opened the door and saw Andrew, Lindsey, and Laura standing on the opposite side. 

"She's not feeling well, Paula," Lindsey said softly.

Andrew nodded as they stepped through doorway and into the foyer of the house. Robert and Simon were standing there, and Robert's eyes widened when he saw Andrew. "You're here?"

"Yes, I am, Robert," Andrew said. "How are you? You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

Robert looked down at himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so."

Simon smiled somewhat nervously. "Hi."

"And how are you, Simon?" Andrew asked the younger of the two boys.

"OK," he said and quickly excused himself.

"He's going back to his room to listen to CDs," Paula said. "He's gotten into music during the last weeks."

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

Paula nodded smiling. "He told me he wanted to study music one day, well, that and swimming."

"Does he sing?" Lindsey asked.

"A little bit, I've heard him in the shower," Robert said and looked at Andrew and could see that Laura was holding his hand tightly. "I guess you got stuck babysitting, huh?"

Andrew looked down at Laura and smiled at her. "I wouldn't say stuck, Laura and I are friends, aren't we, honey?"

Laura nodded, but she looked at Robert and when she saw the hatred in the eyes of the teenager, she ducked back behind Andrew.

"Listen, Robert, you promised that you would behave yourself tonight," Paula said sternly. "Laura is about to become your cousin, and the least you can do is try to reconcile your differences."

"Yeah, mom, I know, but you didn't spend two weeks working on something only to have it destroyed and then having to put it together all in one night. Mr. Franklin said that my project could have gone to district, but thanks to her, it didn't even qualify for the school's science fair. I'm sorry, but it's going to take some time for me to get over that," Robert said and turned and walked away.

Once they were gone, Lindsey took Laura's hand and they went into the living room. Paula and Andrew were standing in the hallway.

"I think I understand why this has all been so taxing on Christina, she feels torn in two," Paula said. "She has her love for that little girl, and the love for Robert and Simon. Sometimes I think Christina is just too good for this world."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I think you being back here helps, but I don't know what anyone can do. I've been worried about Robert and Simon, but they won't talk to me about it, and every time something happens, we end up getting into an argument with each other."

He smiled but when he saw Robert walking outside through the sliding glass doors, he put his suspicions into words. "Robert seems rather angry right now."

"He's been that way since last month. I think he uses the wrestling as a way of dealing with his anger about everything. I don't know what's going on with him. I know he's mad at Laura, and I guess I don't blame him, but he's expressing that anger at the wrong people for the wrong reasons."

"I could talk to him if you want me to," Andrew offered. He remembered that Christina had told him during his last visit that Robert had asked about him, and maybe he could reach the boy in a way that his family couldn't.

"Would you?" Paula asked.

"Sure, try not to worry," Andrew said gently.

"I'm a mother, Andrew, it's my job," she smiled sheepishly as he patted her hand, but he walked towards the glass doors leading outside. Once he walked through the door, he closed it behind him, looked out at the starry night, and then back at the teenager who was sitting there staring off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Hey, Robert, how you doing?" Andrew sat down on one of the lawn chairs near where the teenager was seated. When the boy looked up at him, Andrew could see the sadness emanating from Robert. He didn't speak further; instead, he waited for Robert to say something.

"Did my mom send you out here?" Robert asked.

"No, I came out here on my own," Andrew said smiling.

"You know, I honestly didn't think I'd see you again, well not since the light show after I came home from the hospital," Robert said softly shaking his head.

"Christina told me that you had asked about me, and I'm sorry I didn't come see you the last time I was here," Andrew said gently.

"Yeah, forgotten again," he whispered.

"No, you're not forgotten, Robert, talk to me, tell me what's going on?" Andrew asked. "You look troubled."

"Troubled? That ain't even the half of it," Robert looked away, his voice filled with hurt. "You forgot about me, and now Christina has forgotten me as well."

"That's not true," Andrew objected.

Robert sighed deeply. "It is. Ever since Laura's story came out, everyone's been making a big deal about her. Nobody cares about me or Simon anymore," he looked at Andrew, his eyes filled with hurt. "I don't know what to think. My mom and dad are more concerned about the wedding and Laura than they are for us. I mean; they forgot my last three meets because they had to meet the caterers or attend some sort of stupid court appointed thing. Then all Simon does is lock himself in his room and listen to music. I guess he's as hurt about this whole thing as I am, just doesn't say so."

"I'm sorry, Robert," Andrew said sincerely. "I didn't forget about you, and God didn't either. Sometimes things like this just happen, but they're never intentional."

Robert looked at Andrew. "Well, what does it matter? It hurts and now my little brother might as well be a vegetable."

"I know you're angry, and you have to do something with your anger, maybe find a way to tell your family how you feel," Andrew suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Robert asked. "You know before Laura became a part of this family, Christina and I were really close. She came to some of my meets, and encouraged me to no end, but now as far as she's concerned, I don't even exist. It's like she doesn't like me anymore."

"That's not true, Robert," Andrew said softly.

"Then why isn't she here tonight?" Robert asked.

"Because right now Christina is sick, and she needs to take care of herself for a change," Andrew said simply. "She's trying to make commitments and trying to balance her work, along with everything else that she must cope with. I saw her earlier today and she's suffering from exhaustion. I persuaded her to stay home tonight, because she's been having headaches and told me that she hasn't slept in over three weeks. I was afraid she was going to collapse and she wanted to come here and visit, but she just couldn't."

"Yeah, but do you know why I wanted her to be here, Andrew?" Robert asked bitterly. "Did she even tell you the reason she was supposed to come here tonight?"

"No, she didn't," Andrew said softly.

"Today's my 18th birthday," Robert said softly. "Two days before Christina and Uncle Jeremy get married, I turn 18, it's supposed to be some sort of turning point for me. People look at me say 'Oh there's Robert, he's an adult now', but I still need my family, and they're not there," the tears streamed from under his eyes and down his face. "I wanted her to come and be here. I thought maybe it would help make me feel better about things, but she's not here, and I haven't asked anything of her since that brat came to stay with her."

"Laura's not a brat, Robert, she's a child and one who is hurting," Andrew said softly. "How would you feel if you were in her shoes? Her parents don't want her, and they abused her. I know about your science project, and I know how much work you put into it, and for that I'm sorry it got destroyed. If Christina hadn't have tried to get Laura the help she needed, that little girl would have died. She would have become another child abuse statistic; I would have had to take her home, which would have broken my heart. Christina realized that Laura was crying for help and maybe you will eventually see that when she ruined your project, it became a symbol of that part of her spirit, which the abuse had destroyed."

Robert looked away unable to meet Andrew's gaze. "I know it's wrong of me to feel this way."

"Look at me, Robert." Andrew said gently. After a few moments passed, the young man looked at him. "It's not wrong for you to feel this way, these are your feelings, and they are real." He sighed deeply before continuing to speak. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know about your birthday, but I was concerned for Christina. She'll be seeing a doctor next week about her exhaustion and hopefully she'll be able to get through it without any trouble."

"Yeah, we'll there's always someone else, right? I guess I should be used to it," Robert stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk anymore about it. It probably sounds to you like I'm being selfish."

"Something tells me that you're not just thinking about the situation with Laura and Christina, are you? My being here has brought everything back to you, hasn't it?" Andrew asked, his voice soft and causing Robert to stop walking towards the door, which led inside.

"Yeah, I guess it has," Robert said softly. "I know people who have said that I'm strong and tough, but I'm not that much of a tough guy, Andrew."

"Sometimes being tough means facing the truth," Andrew said simply.

Robert nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it's hard. I mean; I still can remember what happened, and today, I'm scared of the water, and I'm scared of going near it. Now Simon wants to join the swim team, something that I could never do." He looked at the angel. "I almost died, and that scared me."

"Why did it scare you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was thinking too much about it, about what happens when someone dies," he said softly, but he looked at Andrew. "I have all these questions buzzing around in my mind and no answers."

"What kind of answers do you seek?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, mostly disbelief, I mean; it really happened, didn't it?" Robert asked.

"Yes, it did," Andrew said gently. "All those things that you remember, happened, Robert, but the reason why it happened was not intended to make you afraid."

"But I was afraid, I had never been so scared in my life," Robert said softly as he felt the shame envelop him.

"I know you were, but that's why God sends Angels of Death to be with people. He knows that this transition is hard for a person, but He isn't angry because you're afraid. Most people are afraid, if they weren't, then I'd beunemployed." He smiled at the teenager and when he found that Robert had cracked a small smile, he continued to speak. "I know facing this is hard, and you're a very strong and courageous person, Robert. The truth is, you should never feel ashamed because you were afraid."

"But I am," Robert objected.

"Even now?" Andrew asked.

"Not as much as before, but…" his voice trailed.

"When your time one day comes, I will be with you, I promise, and I will tell you that you have nothing to be afraid of, that God loves you, and that He will be with you as well," Andrew said gently. "This promise I have already made to Christina, when she was 15-years-old. I also know that even she experiences that same fear you do, and that it's OK. It doesn't matter if you're young or old, the uncertainty will be there as well as a certain amount of fear, and those things are nothing for you to be ashamed of. OK?"

Robert nodded, but Andrew could still see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You can't run away from what happened, Robert, but I also know that my being here is not exactly easy for you, and so if you want me to go, then I will, but you have to tell me if that is what you want."

Robert shook his head. "I don't know what I want, but I don't think I want you to go."

Andrew sighed deeply as he came over to the teenager and rested a comforting hand on Robert's shoulder. He smiled at the boy and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Do you know what's even more frightening to me than the water?" Robert asked and Andrew shook his head. "It's the way things are with my family right now. I'm afraid that if I were to die today, that no one would remember me, that no one would care, because there's always going to be someone more important than me out there."

"Oh, Robert, they would remember and care, I know they would," Andrew said gently. "You mustn't believe that you're not important, because you are. You are loved, Robert, not just by your family, but by me, and by God."

"If I'm so important, than why _did _I survive?" Robert wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Maybe because you are loved so much that God wanted to give you a second chance, and through Christina, you received it," Andrew said gently. "I know you're hurting, and I understand, and I tell you this. Turn all that over to God, and He'll help carry you through." He could see that Robert had started to turn away. "Robert, don't run away from your feelings anymore. Show them and don't be afraid to. If you're hurting, then cry, and allow those feelings to come out, and once you do, then you'll find the healing you need."

Robert looked at Andrew. "But men aren't supposed to cry."

"They're not?" Andrew asked.

"No, that's what my wrestling coach always said," Robert said.

"Well, let me tell you something. Do you know how old I am?" Andrew asked gently.

Robert shook his head.

"I've been an Angel of Death since 1865," Andrew said. "My first assignment with this job was Abraham Lincoln."

"You met Lincoln?" Robert asked.

"Mm-hum, he was a very nice man too," Andrew said. "But, you would have been surprised at how many men cried after he died. Men who were considered strong, and yet, there they were, allowing themselves to show the sadness that they felt when someone who stood for honesty and openness died and they could do nothing for him."

"What's that like?" Robert asked looking up.

"What's what like?" Andrew asked and the two of them sat down again.

"Being an Angel of Death?" Robert asked.

"Sometimes it's very hard, and sometimes it's beautiful. I cry when I have to do something that is so difficult and tragic. Do you remember some time ago when Christina was working with a boy named Ted Gordon?"

"That was the boy that killed himself, right?" Robert asked. "I remember that his mother freaked out and tried to make Christina look bad. Christina's brother, Bryan, tried to stop her and eventually he succeeded."

"Yes, and after Ted committed this act and I had to take him home, I cried. I had to ask God to lift me up and to help me. It wasn't just an assignment, Robert; it was a life, and a boy who wanted a second chance. A chance I couldn't give him, and this made me very sad," Andrew said softly. "I needed Christina's help in coping as much as she needed my help to overcome the pain she had to live with through this difficult time."

"Angels cry?" Robert asked weakly.

"Yes," Andrew said gently. "Angels cry, Robert, and God cries. He cries when one of His children is hurting. Every tear that a person sheds, God sheds one for that person as well."

Robert looked at him. "Is God angry with me?"

"No, why on earth would He be?" Andrew asked.

The teenager shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't been very nice to Laura these days."

"Then practice forgiveness, Robert," Andrew said gently and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "When you forgive her, then you can start to forgive yourself. That's part of what is troubling you, you still have yet to forgive yourself for everything that has happened."

"I'll try," he said as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. He did not object when Andrew wrapped his arms around him and held him. In fact as he felt the comfort emanating from the angel, he found himself breaking down, his pain emerging in his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_If the spirit moves you, I'd love a review. _

* * *

**Part 4**

"So, you're really going to sing for Christina and Uncle Jeremy's wedding?" Simon asked Lindsey while they were sitting at the kitchen table some time later.

"Yeah, I've been working on a song for them, and it's going pretty well," Lindsey answered. She could see that Laura was now playing on the living room floor with some Barbie dolls that Paula had given her. As Laura was playing, Andrew and Robert came back inside.

Simon looked at Andrew and offered him a nervous smile. "You're on vacation, right?"

Andrew smiled. "Yes, Simon, I'm on vacation."

The boy released a breath as his brother sat down at the table on one side, and Andrew sat down on the other side. "Anyway, the song is going really well, but Simon, I was wondering, if you'd like to help me with it. We could arrange it as a duet."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not," Lindsey said. "In fact, I think a solid tenor is exactly what that song needs. Now if you don't do it, then I'll have to ask Andrew."

"Do you sing?" Simon looked at the angel.

"Sometimes, but I think Lindsey would rather have you sing it," Andrew said and looked at Robert. "What about you, do you sing?"

"Me, I've heard cats yowling on a fence that sounded better than I do when I sing," Robert said smiling. "I'll stick to wrestling, but thanks for asking."

"So what do you think, Simon, you want to help me out?" Lindsey asked.

"OK," he sighed deeply, but all the while his eyes were on his brother and they all knew that he had a question looming, but he got up and excused himself, and did not look back.

"Is it just me or is he upset about something?" Lindsey asked.

Robert nodded. "He's been kind of bummed about stuff probably as long as I've been. Simon tends to retreat to himself when he gets this way."

Andrew nodded, just like Christina does, it's no wonder she's close to both of these boys. "I think the song's just the thing he needs, then."

Lindsey smiled, "I never thought I'd actually write a song, but I'm doing it for Christina and Jeremy."

"I think they will be thrilled, Lindsey," Andrew said.

"Maybe," she smiled.

Moments later the door opened and closed and Jeremy came into the living room. He smiled when he saw Laura playing on the floor with his older sister's dolls. "Laura, my darling, how are you?" His voice etched on dramatic, but he opened his arms and the little girl looked up.

"Daddy," she squealed dropping the dolls and running into Jeremy's arms. "Andrew is back!"

Jeremy smiled and came into the kitchen. "Hey!" he called out when he saw Robert, Lindsey, and Andrew seated at the table. "Good to see you again, Andrew, so how are things in the celestial realm?"

Andrew smiled. "They're fine, and how are things with you?"

"Decent, I'm getting hitched, so if anyone's asking about the existence of miracles, then there you go," Jeremy said as he spun Laura around. Once he returned the child to her feet, he flashed his nephew a winning smile as Paula came out into the dining room. "I was asked to bring you your present, my dear nephew, on this the day you reach adulthood." He smiled brightly at Andrew and Lindsey, who had to cover her face with her hand and stifle a giggle. "Laura, my dear, would you do us the honors and be my beautiful assistant?"

The little girl looked a little fearful, but when she saw Jeremy's winning smile, she nodded and extended her hand towards him. In her hand, Jeremy placed a small wooden box, and indicated that she should take it and give it to Robert.

After a few moments passed, she nodded and walked over to Robert and though she was nervous, she looked at the teenager shyly as she extended the box to him.

Robert smiled weakly, accepted the box, and opened it. Inside was a watch and Robert's eyes widened when he saw it. "How did you know?"

Jeremy sat down. "Christina told me that since you're an adult now, Bob, that your gift had to be something that should be symbolic of that. When I turned 18, my dad sat down with me and gave me a similar gift as well as a long drawn out speech, which I can't remember half of anyways. All I do remember him saying to me was, 'OK, Jeremy, you're an adult now, but you'll still need to be on time'. I looked at him and I asked him the one question that seemed to be ravaging its way to my mind. This question proved to be one of the most significant questions to date. I mean it goes right up there with why people eat ketchup on their fries. I asked him if it was OK for an adult to show emotion and to be sad when things don't always go the way you want. Your grandfather looked at me and said, 'only the strongest of men can do this and not feel badly about it'."

Vincent came into the room to hear his words, and he smiled. "He told me the same thing when Paula and I got married."

Robert looked up. "Dad, you're here? But I thought you had to work."

"Are you kidding, Robert? This is your day," Vincent said smiling and he looked at Andrew and Lindsey. "Welcome back, Andrew, hi Lindsey."

The young woman smiled and Andrew nodded.

Robert could feel tears in his eyes and he looked at his parents. "I wish I had known Grandpa." He looked at Andrew. "He died when I was two, and I don't remember him at all."

"Well, his spirit does live on in Jeremy, Robert, and there is a part of him that also lives on in you. You just may not realize it right now," Andrew said as Paula nodded.

"I see things in both you and Simon that remind me of Papa, your kindness towards others and the depth that you contemplate things, and then Simon's understanding and sometimes shyness reminds us of him, as well," Paula said. "He was a good man, there's no question about that, but he always remembered that you were his first grandson, and he was so proud of you."

Vincent nodded. "I remember how he would hold you. He had a bushy gray beard and you used to stick your hands in it and tickle his chin. It was so cute. We'll have to find those pictures because they're absolutely wonderful. Anyway, I have to give you your present." With that, he handed Robert an envelope.

As Robert opened it, he could see a photograph of a broken down car. Robert looked up somewhat hesitantly. "Dad, what's this supposed to be?"

"Well, since there's an angel present, I can't lie to you, so I'll simply tell you that this is the reason why I'm not at work tonight. In fact I wasn't at work at all today," Vincent said and pulled a bandana out of his pocket. "OK, birthday boy, stand up and come over here. Andrew will you help us?"

The angel smiled and stood up.

When Robert was on his feet and standing next to his father, Vincent covered his eyes with the bandana and with Andrew and Jeremy's help, they led Robert outside. Paula, Lindsey, and Laura followed. Once outside, parked in the driveway was a dark green, fully restored Volkswagen Beetle. Vincent took the blindfold off his son and Robert beheld the car. Vincent handed Robert a key ring with two keys on it. "Your Uncle Jeremy and I found it in the classifieds, bought it, and I have a confession to make. On those nights when we were supposedly working late, we had this baby parked in my friend George's garage. Half the time we weren't around, we were trying to get it ready in time. This is why you and Simon haven't seen us so much during the last month or so."

"Dad?" Robert shook his head in profound disbelief. After some moments, the young man looked at Andrew. "You were right."

"Right about what?" Jeremy asked.

"About a lot of things," Robert said and he hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. This is the greatest birthday I've ever had."

Vincent smiled and Jeremy spoke. "I went by to see Christina before coming here. I know she would have liked to have been here and I'm sorry she couldn't, but I'm sure she's here in spirit."

Andrew smiled and nodded as Simon came outside.

"Hey, who owns the great set of wheels?" Simon wanted to know.

"Come on little brother, let's you and me go for a drive," Robert said enthusiastically.

"You mean that's yours?" Simon asked.

Robert nodded. "We need to have a little talk, Simon. Let's drive to the beach, there's something I have to do there."

"What?"

Robert looked at Andrew and shrugged his shoulders. "Say 'thank you'. Andrew, would you please come with us?"

The angel smiled and nodded. "I'll be back to take you and Laura home," he promised.

Lindsey smiled sensing that the two boys needed this. "Just have fun, we'll be OK."

Paula and Vincent watched as Andrew crawled into the backseat of Robert's car and Lindsey laughed as she watched him attempt to fold his tall frame into the small backseat of Robert's car. The two brothers crawled into the front. Once they drove away, Lindsey looked at Paula and Vincent. "I think things are going to get back to normal around here now."

Laura looked at them. "He's not mad at me anymore?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Paula said gently and ruffled the girl's hair. "In fact, I think now they both know that they are very important people to us."

"I think you guys did something wonderful for Robert," Lindsey said. "In fact, I think I will share this idea with my parents for my brother Tom. He turns 18 in a few years."

"Well, Robert doesn't know this, but Christina was the one who actually found the car we had all been looking for," Vincent said and smiled weakly. "Oh well, I think they'll be out for awhile, so why don't we go inside and get something to eat? What do you say, little munchkin?"

Laura giggled as Vincent picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Lindsey nodded and followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This was a serious toss up as to post all three of these scenes together since I tend to write days in separate chapters. But two page chapters is a bit too short for my tastes. So, I hope that you'll indulge me to post a few remarks before you delve into reading. I have to say something because my reviewers have been so very kind and I think that it is nice to acknowledge the wonderful things that you kind folks have been saying. _

_Zarz- It is always my hope to keep in the spirit of TBAA and maintain a certain level of devotion to the main idea of the show. I have never wanted to push the envelope with regard to the subject matter in my stories. For a time I was concerned that my stories were a bit stagnant since I didn't drift into the realm of 'shipping' (That is putting the angels in a romance with one another). Since that seems to be the main concept around here, it has come to mean a lot to me as a writer that people recognize and embrace the idea that there are more than just shipper stories out there for fans to read. I will continue to post them, and hope that folks such as yourself will continue to read them. Thanks so much for your comments._

_Trancefan: Here's the update you asked for. Here's hoping that you enjoy it. I will most definitely continue to post stories and hope that more TBAA fans will come and have a look. As I said to Zarz, I try to remain consistent with the objectives the show carried. I'm sorry to say that since 'Depicting Reality' I have not done anything else with Brenda, but I will definitely start posting a couple more stories since I know that people are reading them._

_Samwiseatheart: You have been an absolute angel reading just about everything I post here. It means a great deal to me that you have been sticking with me on all these different stories. Thankfully you haven't gotten confused by all the stuff I've tossed out. You're awesome, and I'm grateful to you for the support, truly._

_So, with that said, to the rest of you reading and reviewing, thanks. I will now be quiet and proceed with part 5. Take care everyone, and see you on the flipside (or the next chapter)._

* * *

**Part 5**

Christina crawled out of bed about an hour later, and she went down the hall to see if Laura was back. When she realized that the apartment was still empty she went to the phone and called Paula and Vincent.

When the phone was answered, she spoke. "Hi, Paula, it's Christina."

"How are you doing, hon? Andrew told us you've not been feeling well," Paula said.

"I slept for a few hours, and now I feel a little bit better, but I still feel so awful about Robert's birthday. He's probably going to think I forgot about him," Christina whispered.

"Don't worry, I think Andrew explained everything to him. Besides, he's not here; he went with Simon and Andrew to the beach. I guess they'll get back a little later. Andrew said that he'd bring Laura home afterwards."

Christina smiled weakly. "Is everything OK between her and Robert?"

"I think it will be fine now," Paula said. "Try not to worry yourself anymore about it. Somehow God knew we needed a little bit of resolution in our lives, and Andrew came here and offered it to us."

"He's a good friend," Christina said and smiled.

"One of the best," Paula said. "Anyway, try to get some more rest, OK?"

"OK," Christina said. "Tell Robert I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"I'll tell him," Paula said softly. "Do you want to talk to Jeremy? He's watching a soccer match with Vincent in the living room."

"No, don't disturb him, I'm going back to bed, I'm so tired," Christina said softly. "Tell him I love him and that I'll see all of you tomorrow evening for the party."

"I'll do that."

Once Christina hung up the phone, she went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She decided to make some cocoa. She smiled weakly as she poured the milk into a pan and turned on the burner. As she sat down at the table, she smiled weakly. She felt much better now that she had gotten some sleep, but she knew somehow the worries of her friends would not stop until she had gone to the doctor and found out what was wrong. She folded her hands and spoke to the stillness. "Thank you, Father for the love of my friends, and the understanding that comes with their kindness."

She glanced up and smiled. "I'm getting married in two days." As the milk began to get hot, she turned the burner off and poured it into a cup and added the cocoa mix. She smiled as she thought about how most people would be drinking coffee, but she found out over two years ago that she was allergic to coffee, so she always drank cocoa.

Just like a kid, she thought happily, just like Laura. Both of them loved a hot cup of cocoa when they couldn't sleep, but this time, she felt as though God had answered her prayers and she was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The beach was deserted when Robert, Simon, and Andrew arrived. The two boys got out of the car and Andrew crawled out as well. The stars were out as they walked closer to the water. Robert looked at the sky while Simon and Andrew sat down on the cold sand. 

"It's beautiful out here," Andrew said.

"I had forgotten," Robert said as he sat down next to his brother. "You know, I've been not much of an older brother these last few weeks."

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "It's OK."

"Simon, come on, tell me what's up with you?" Robert asked abruptly.

"I don't know," the younger boy answered. He looked at Andrew and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I figured all this time that I'm just your little brother and in the way."

"You're not," Robert said. "I think you're really brave. I mean you want to try out for swim team, and I'm scared of the water. Ever since…"

Simon looked at Andrew and both the angel and Robert knew what was about to emerge from the young boy, "I guess I got kind of scared when I saw that you were here, I'm afraid something else is going to happen."

"No, nothing is going to happen, Simon," Andrew smiled gently. "I'm here because two people I care about are getting married in two days. I'm not here to take anyone home, Simon, I'm here only to visit the people here in this town that I care about."

Simon smiled weakly. "Am I one of those people?"

"Yes, of course you are," he said.

"You're the coolest brother a guy could ask for," Robert affirmed.

Simon smiled. "Thanks," but after a few seconds of silence he looked at Andrew. "So you think I should sing with Lindsey for the wedding?"

"I think it would be great if you would give it a try," Andrew said. "I also think it would make both Christina and Jeremy very happy."

Simon smiled, and nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

Christina awoke the following morning to see the sunlight streaming through her window. She crawled out of bed and reached for her robe. "Laura?" she called out once she reached the hallway. 

"Shhh," Andrew came down the hall. "She's still asleep."

"When did you get back last night?" She asked.

"About midnight," he replied. "Why didn't you tell me it was Robert's birthday?"

"I don't know, there was so much going on, maybe I thought I had mentioned it and just forgot," she said.

"It's OK," Andrew smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I actually slept last night," she said. "I called Paula at about ten and she said that you and the boys went out to the beach. I guess Robert is slowly getting over his fears about that place." She shrugged her shoulders. "After I talked to her, I went back to bed. I guess I didn't even hear when you and Laura came in last night."

"That's good, because then at least you slept. Are you still tired?" He asked.

"Somewhat, but I do feel a little better," she said. "Andrew, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday, I know that I said some things that I shouldn't have said, and I also know that you are only trying to help."

He smiled. "It's OK, my friend."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"Could you spend some time with Laura today? I have to go and take care of some last minute details with my parents, and she would probably get bored there. I was thinking maybe you could take her to the zoo or something. If it's not any trouble, I mean," she said.

"I'd love it," he said smiling.

"I'm sure Laura will too, she absolutely adores you," Christina said. "You're like her favorite uncle."

Andrew smiled as Laura came out of her room. As she did, she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Hi," she whispered softly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Christina said. "How'd you sleep?"

"I had another nightmare," Laura said softly as she wiped her hands over her eyes. "My daddy was hitting me. I ran into the closet and closed the door, but I could still hear him yelling at me from outside."

"Oh, Laura," Christina said softly as she got down on her knees and wrapped her foster daughter in her arms. As she held the child, she could feel the child trembling beneath her touch, the tears that were falling from the Laura's eyes, and landing on the Christina's shoulder. "Dear God please help her," Christina whispered sadly as she felt the tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Andrew kneeled down next to them and took them both in his arms. "Everything's going to be OK," he whispered gently. As he held them both in the sanctuary of his embrace, Monica and Tess appeared in the hall. He looked up, and smiled weakly. "Laura, look who's here," he whispered softly in her ear.

The child looked up and smiled despite her tears. "Hi."

"Hello baby," Tess said gently and smiled down at the small girl. Christina looked up and saw them both now standing there.

"Hello Tess, hi Monica," Christina said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You have a lot on your shoulders, don't you baby?" Tess asked gently.

Christina nodded numbly.

"Monica, why don't you and I take Laura out for an ice cream?" Andrew suggested.

"That's a good idea," Tess said. "I'll stay here with Christina."

Andrew helped Christina stand up and once she was on her feet, he smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

"I know, but don't let her eat too much ice cream, she gets stomach aches when she has too much," Christina said softly and ruffled Laura's hair. The little girl looked up. "You be good and listen to Andrew and Monica. Promise?"

Laura nodded. "I promise, Mommy."

Christina could feel the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks when she heard the child call her 'Mommy'. She hugged the little girl. "I think first we need to have some breakfast, and then you guys can go, and I have to meet my parents."

Tess nodded and she and Andrew went into the kitchen. Christina went into her room and got dressed. As soon as she was finished running the brush through her hair, she went to join her friends in the kitchen. As she was reaching for a mug of hot cocoa, Andrew and Monica left with Laura.

"She absolutely loves Andrew," Christina said softly as Tess came and sat down at the table.

"There aren't too many children who don't," Tess said smiling. "That angel boy's got a way with children that is an endless source of surprise to everyone."

"I wish he could take her nightmares away. This is the second time this week that she told me that she's been having them," Christina said. "I didn't think that taking responsibility for a child like Laura would be this exhausting, but it has been, and I'm not sleeping at night. Maybe after everything is settled and our new home is finished, Jeremy will be able to help me with this."

"What about your parents, honey?" Tess asked.

"I guess I should have asked them for help long before now," Christina said.

"I guess you should have," Tess said.

"Are you going to scold me too?" Christina asked weakly as she ran her hand through her hair. "I already got a lecture last night, maybe I deserved it."

"Only if it's necessary," Tess replied.

Christina smiled. "OK, I'll ask them." She grew silent and after a few moments, she looked at Tess. "Am I doing the right thing, Tess?"

"What do you think, honey?" Tess asked.

"I think sometimes I'm going crazy. There's so much going on, so much happening," she smiled weakly. "I'm so glad to see you, and that you and Monica were able to come here, but everything is rather complicated right now. Between the adoption proceedings, the wedding preparations, and Laura's nightmares, it's been a busy time. But, I also know that nothing would be the same without you, Monica and Andrew being here." Before she could say anything further, the doorbell chimed. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Tess nodded and Christina went to answer the door. Her brother Bryan, his wife and two-year-old son, Adam stood on the other side. "Come on in," Tess could hear Christina's voice from the kitchen.

"Where's Laura?" Bryan asked immediately noticing that the apartment was relatively quiet.

"She's with Andrew and Monica, they said something about going out for ice cream," Christina said and led them back down the hall until they reached the kitchen. "Tess is here, we've been sitting in the kitchen talking. You know its kind of funny, every time someone comes by we end up first going into the kitchen."

Rachel smiled. "Well, in many countries, the kitchen is the place to congregate for parties or whatever else comes up. My brother who visited Russia some years ago said that this is commonplace. I'm kind of used to it, too, had to be when he came back, things with him were no longer typical."

Tess stood up when they came in, and Bryan was immediately caught up in his own memories of the time when the angels had helped him and seeing Tess again brought those special memories back to him.

He glanced over towards Rachel and she made a fluttering motion with her hands, the sign for 'angel'. Bryan nodded. "Tess, do you remember Rachel? I think you met briefly before we got married." Once Tess smiled and nodded he pulled the small boy forward. "This is our little mischief maker, Adam Joshua, or you can simply call him A.J."

Tess looked at the small boy and smiled. "So this is Adam's namesake."

Rachel smiled proudly. "Yes it is."

The little boy looked at Tess, his eyes wide and he smiled and spoke. "Wight."

"He can sense you, I think," Bryan offered. "His L's still sound like W's."

Tess smiled. "Small children usually can."

Rachel watched these events take place somewhat saddened, and Christina placed her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. She knew that this must be hard for the young mother to not possess the ability to hear the sound of her son's voice. Rachel sighed sadly, but excused herself. "I'll be right back," she offered.

Christina followed her out of the kitchen. Once they were in the hall, she touched Rachel's arm causing her to turn around. "Try not to be sad about it," Christina offered. "You have many abilities I don't, I can't sign like you and Lindsey, but God kind of balances everything out."

Rachel nodded. "Sometimes it's hard, I can see Adam's mouth move, but I can't hear his voice. Bryan said that I at least don't have to hear him screaming when he has a tantrum, but sometimes I would like to have that chance."

Christina hugged her. "Why don't we leave them and try to get the last minute stuff done. I was supposed to meet with my parents later today." Her eyes were practically dancing as she spoke. "I'm actually getting married."

"It's exciting isn't it?" Once Christina nodded, Rachel continued to speak. "I guess you're also really happy that Andrew's back here, huh?"

"I'm glad they're all back, and I guess you know that Andrew is very dear to me," Christina said softly and nodded. They went into the living room and the two of them sat down. "Rachel, I talked to Tess about something really important before you guys came here, and you know how I am, but I realized through her and Andrew's advice, that right now, I really could use some help."

"Does this have anything to do with Laura?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Christina replied, her voice soft. "She's been having nightmares ever since she came to live here and I'm scared for her. I didn't ask anyone except for Dr. Harris, my boss, to help with it because I figured that I wouldn't need it. Now, I realize how wrong I was. I started suffering from exhaustion, and I know that there is no way I should have tried to do everything. I'm hoping that you and Bryan can help a little with it, and I will be mentioning this to my parents tonight when we go over to their house for our Polterabend."

Rachel nodded. "I'm glad because I figured you probably did need some help. We have a few kids at the school who have been through abuse, not extensively like Laura, but the abuse does leave an impact. Anyway, some of these kids never recover fully from it. Deaf children sometimes think their handicap is the reason that their parents reject them, but they just can't grasp this idea that their parents are just mean-spirited people."

"I guess for a long time, I thought that all the things that had happened, happened because of me," Christina said sadly. "It makes me crazy that I cannot save her from those nightmares, and all that stuff she has endured. I can only ask God to help her."

"Maybe that's enough," Rachel said. "Christina, let's face it, you love God, and God loves you. Hey, with a team like that, what could go wrong? But you have to face facts, even though you're friends with angels, that don't mean that you can save people from their pain. You're only human Christina, and I'd say that you've done plenty for that little girl." Rachel squeezed her sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Maybe not enough," Christina shook her head.

"Then you'll never reach your goal, you'll never attain what you seek, because you'll always think you have to do more," Rachel said simply. "You've got to realize that children like Laura are special, and their cases are special. I figured you knew that because of your work, but maybe you've forgotten."

"I guess sometimes I do forget and need to be reminded," Christina said.

"Look, I think you know that Bryan and I will support you and Jeremy in any way we can, but you have to tell us when you need our help, and you shouldn't be afraid to ask. I think that's why God gave us families anyway," Rachel said and offered her hand. "OK?"

Christina smiled, "OK." She grasped her sister-in-law's hand, but instead of shaking hands with her, she pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Now, you're going to have explain something to me," Rachel said once their hug ended.

"What?"

"What is a Polterabend?" Rachel asked.

"Well, my grandmother explained it to me when I was little, and she said that it's a party the night before a wedding. It's a German custom, and they basically break porcelain and the bride and groom have to clean it all up. It's sort of that togetherness thing, you know, instead of people thinking it's Jeremy's last night of freedom, or mine, they have just a big party and everyone comes and celebrates the union of a man and woman. Jeremy said he wasn't interested in having a bachelor party and he wanted something that everyone could take part in, so my mom suggested this to us, and because there are so many children and young people among our family and friends, we decided that we both really liked the idea, so that's what we're doing."

"I think it's really a great idea," Rachel said. "So this will be at Donna and Daniel's?"

"Yeah, well that's where everyone's going to park their cars, but there's a small restaurant nearby, and we're going to have dinner there on the terrace."

Rachel smiled. "It sounds wonderful, I'm really excited."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Although I really hate posting two page chapters, I am going to have to do it this time because Part 7 is too much of a major scene change to even try and rationalize putting it in at the tail of this. I probably could have added it at the tail of Part 5, but oh well. So, this transitional chapter is short but sweet. Here's hoping you'll forgive me for going against my general rule of at least 3-4 typed pages per chapter. I will try to have part 7 up by Sunday night since this bit is so short._

_I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. Kudos and thanks to my reviewers…you are all wonderful!_

* * *

**Part 6**

That afternoon, Laura, Monica and Andrew returned to Christina's apartment, and to their surprise, she had already been to talk to her parents, and she was sitting alone when they rang the bell.

"Hey," she said as soon as she opened the door.

Andrew smiled when he saw her. "You look happy."

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. I went to see my parents after Bryan and Rachel took Adam home for his nap, and then came back and took a nap myself. Now, I feel rejuvenated. It's a great feeling, especially since I was feeling rather crummy earlier."

"Why?" Laura asked looking at Christina.

"Well, honey, it's a long story, but part of it is because I couldn't take away your nightmares, but there's someone who can, and who will if you ask Him," Christina said gently as she sat down on the floor and Laura crawled onto her lap.

"Who?" Laura immediately looked at Andrew.

"No, it's not Andrew, he has done so very much to help us overcome everything, but he can't take away your nightmares," Christina said gently.

Laura continued to stare at him and he eventually shook his head. After a few moments, she looked back over at Christina.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to pray?"

"Yeah, and God sent Andrew to us," Laura said. "Right?"

Andrew smiled and nodded as he sat down next to them. "That's right, Laura. But just like when you ask Him to send me, you can ask Him to help you with those nightmares. You see, honey, God has the power to take all your hurt away. I may be able to do a few things, but I cannot do that which He can. Together, with Christina and Jeremy, you and me, and Monica and Tess can all ask Him to help take those horrible dreams away, and He will help you. I'm sure of it."

The small girl looked at Andrew, as he rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm scared," Laura said. "Every night when I go to bed, I feel afraid."

"We know you do," Christina said gently as Monica nodded.

"I'm so scared," Laura repeated those words. "When will those bad dreams stop?"

"We know you're afraid, sweetie," Andrew smiled gently at the little girl. "We also know how hard it has been for you, and most importantly, God knows everything you've been through and He will always love you and He will never hurt you. He did try to do something for you to help, He sent you Christina, and though she cannot take all of your fears, doubts and pain away, she will do for you what any loving soul would do; and that is to care for you, and protect you from those who would try to hurt you in the future." He reached over and brushed his hand gently through her hair.

Laura's crying became harder, and she tightened her hold on Christina. "I'm so scared."

Christina looked at Andrew, and again could feel his arms wrapping around her and holding her. They remained wrapped in each other's arms as the little girl wept.

Once Laura had cried herself dry, she fell asleep in Christina's arms. Andrew reached down and picked the small child up and took her back to her room. Christina remained on the floor and she looked at Monica.

"It's somehow reassuring to know that Laura doesn't expect me to take all the hurt away."

"No, she doesn't," Monica replied.

"I thought for so long that I had to, that it was my responsibility to do something to make things all right for her. Rachel told me today that I should have asked the others for help," Christina said. "You know Monica, it really makes sense to me now. I should have done it. I realize now that God would have wanted me to lean on my friends and family during all of this, and not shoulder every burden myself. For the first time in a long time, I realized that I couldn't do it all."

"It's a good thing that you finally realized that," Andrew said softly as he came back out into the hallway and smiled at his friend.

"Thankfully, you were patient with me while I sorted all this out," Christina said. "I realized that it must take a lot of patience to deal with someone like me."

Andrew offered her his hand and she got off the floor. "I manage." He smiled, and she began to giggle.

"By the way," Monica began. "Where's Tess?"

"Oh, she went over to the church to help Lindsey with the music. She told me to tell you that she'd see you tonight at the party," Christina said. "I'm glad I took a nap after she left, I thought I was going to collapse."

"But you feel better now?" Andrew asked.

She nodded. "I feel better now. You're not here to work, Andrew."

Monica stifled a laugh when she saw his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kudoes and thanks to my reviewers, here's part seven, and this is for those kind folks who have been so supportive. You are all wonderful._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Part 7**

The night started calmly, Tess remained at Christina's apartment and took care of Laura, who was too tired to go to the party. Christina arrived at her parents' house with Monica and Andrew as Jeremy came outside and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. She held tightly to him and smiled. "How's the future Mrs. Christina Lowery?"

"Gosh that sounds so nice. 'Christina Lowery'," she smiled and turned towards Andrew and Monica. "Doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, very nice," Monica said enthusiastically.

"Beautiful," Andrew smiled as they went up the walk and into the house.

"Mom, Dad, we're here," Christina called out as they came inside. Donna came out into the living room once she had given the baby sitter her last minute instructions.

"Little Adam is here?" Christina asked once her mother came into the living room.

"Yes, Bryan and Rachel are staying the night here so they don't have to drive across town after the party's over," Donna said. "They wanted to be able to toast you guys and were afraid that if they had too much to drink they wouldn't be able to drive home. Where's Laura?"

"She was too tired and Tess offered to take care of her tonight," Christina said.

"Monica, Andrew, it's nice to see you again," Donna said. "Would you like anything before we go to the restaurant? Daniel just bought me a cappuccino machine and I thought I'd try it out tonight."

Monica smiled and looked at Andrew. "One cup, or I'm telling Tess," he said jokingly.

"Oh come on, Andrew, don't be such a stick in the mud, it's a party, let her drink whatever she wants," Daniel came out into the living room as he was adjusting his tie. "I hate fancy parties," he grumbled.

"Oh Daddy, let me help you with that," Christina smiled and went over to her father. As she adjusted the tie, Monica disappeared in the kitchen with Donna. "I think Mom and Monica are going to get a lot of use out of that cappuccino machine tonight."

Andrew nodded as a small boy came out of the room followed by a teenage girl. "Adam, you pill, get your tush back here right now."

"I've got him," Andrew scooped the small child up into his arms and hugged him.

"Thanks," the girl said and smiled at Andrew when she reached the group. "I'm Olivia Caracas, the babysitter."

"Nice to meet you, and nice to see you again too, little guy," Andrew said.

"Wight!" the little boy exclaimed and hugged Andrew. "Wight!"

"Excuse me for saying so, but haven't I seen you some place before?" Olivia asked as she tried to get Adam to come back over to her.

"That sounds like a pick-up line," Christina giggled. "I think she's flirting with you."

"No, it's not that," Olivia said and she looked at Andrew with bewilderment written all over her face. "I've seen you before, I just know it, only trouble is I don't remember exactly."

"Andrew's a friend of our family, Olivia," Daniel explained.

The teenager nodded and blushed. "Sorry, maybe I am mistaken, and I think I just made a major fool out of myself. Please excuse me. Come on Adam, let's get you back to your playpen."

Andrew managed to untangle the small boy from his arms and put him on his feet and Olivia led him out of the room.

Once she was gone Christina looked at Andrew. "She wasn't mistaken, was she?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, her father died when she was eight-years-old, and I think she saw me take him home."

"Are you going to tell her?" Daniel asked.

"No," he said. "Where would I start?"

Christina put her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Maybe I should apologize to her, I really didn't know. I also didn't think anyone that would be here would recognize you."

"Don't worry about it, Christina. She didn't do anything, she just went with her feelings," Andrew said.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Christina said. "She must be so confused right now. Jeremy?" she turned to her fiancé who had just come into the room and had not witnessed what had transpired.

"What's up?" he asked.

"The babysitter recognized Andrew," Christina said.

"OK, you go clean things up with her, I'll take Andrew over to the restaurant and order him a steak or something. Sound good?" He winked at her and turned towards Andrew. "OK, come on, dude, let's go get us some food. I could eat a house."

Daniel laughed and followed them towards the door. Andrew looked at Christina and she offered him an encouraging smile.

She went back into the room where the crib was placed and saw that Olivia was seated on the floor watching Adam. "Hi."

The teenager turned around. "Hello."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about embarrassing you back there. It wasn't my intention," Christina said as she watched her nephew crawling around the playpen.

"It's OK, I hope I didn't embarrass your friend too much," Olivia said.

"No, I think he's OK," Christina said softly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Christina answered.

"Why did Adam say 'wight' when your friend picked him up?" Olivia asked.

Christina sighed deeply. "I think he's trying to say something else."

"Like 'light' maybe?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I don't have the vocabulary of a two-year-old," Christina offered with a smile, but when the teenager didn't return the gesture, her own smile faded. "I guess he could have been saying that."

"I think he was, I mean, I do know your friend, he…" the girl said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to say anything out there, but I think I can tell you. I mean; I read your stories when I was younger and was learning the English language, and I remember them as a good part of my childhood. See, I remember reading about the angels. It didn't occur to me that they were real until the day…" her voice trailed.

"Until the day?" Christina repeated.

"Until my Papa died," Olivia said softly.

"You do remember. I mean, you know who my friend is, don't you?" Christina said softly.

"Yes, I know he is an angel. You think I would be mistaken or forget, but I couldn't," Olivia said softly. "Please, Christina, I ask that you please not tell him that I know this, I won't tell anyone who he really is. I know that he's your friend, and I know that he is here to see you get married and I think…" her voice broke off and a few moments later, she continued. "…It's so beautiful."

Christina wrapped her arms around the teenager. "Olivia, after the wedding, I want you to talk to him, OK? He will help you. He's helped me so much over the years, and I know that he cares about you. I think he's a little worried about you."

The girl shook her head. "I can't, I mean; he's here for you and Jeremy. I cannot interfere, I'm just the babysitter."

"You're more than just that, Olivia. Listen, I want you to be a guest at my wedding, and I would absolutely love it if you would come tomorrow."

"But you don't even know me," she objected.

"I do now, and I think you're a really nice girl, and it would honor us if you would come," Christina said gently.

"I don't know what to say," Olivia said softly.

"Say you'll come," Christina said.

"But, I don't have anything appropriate to wear…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at her baggy jeans and sweatshirt. "My family doesn't have a lot of money to buy us clothes. Most of what we have comes from older cousins and relatives."

"Listen, you leave that to me, OK?" Christina said.

"I can't take charity, Christina, it would be too humiliating," the girl objected.

"I'm not offering it," she said and smiled at the girl. "You speak Spanish, right?"

"Yes," the girl replied. "My parents came here from El Salvador."

"Then you can help me. I have a new patient coming in after New Year's, and his parents don't speak any English, and he's too young to translate all this stuff that I have to work with, so I could use some help from someone bilingual who could translate for me. You're 16, right?"

"Yes," Olivia answered.

"Fantastic," Christina smiled. "Would you be willing to help me out?"

"OK, I'll do it," Olivia said. "What's the pay like?"

Christina smiled. "It's part-time, and the pay is more than what you would get for babysitting, and my boss, Peter Harris, could probably use some of your help with translations as well."

The girl smiled. "I'm really glad that I met you. This will help my family so much."

"I'm glad that I met you too," Christina said and smiled. "I'll come back here in a bit and bring you some munchies. OK. How's that?"

"You really are too kind," Olivia said.

"Hey, you can't work on an empty stomach, right?" Christina said smiling. "Besides, my best friend, Lindsey, is a few years older than you, and I think you guys would hit it off."

"Gracias," Olivia said as Christina got back on her feet.

"Sometimes a friend is just someone you haven't met yet," Christina said as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Since I'm getting ready to leave town this coming weekend, I wanted to have this story finished so you all won't have to wait for it to be updated. Since you have all been so nice with your reviews, I figured that it would be nice to have this one finished as a way of saying thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. _

_This story has some really fun aspects, and this first scene to this chapter shows that. Of course it is one I definitely remember with fondness of having written. Enjoy._

* * *

**Part 8**

"Jeremy, the pound steak is too big," Daniel objected as the waiter set a huge steak in front of Andrew. "If he eats that, he'll be the first angel with indigestion."

"Nah, I think he can polish that off," Jeremy said.

"I'll do my best," Andrew said and picked up a glass filled with fruit juice.

Jeremy smiled and lifted his glass of beer. "I want to propose a toast," he called out, and moments later, Daniel began to tap his spoon against his wine glass.

Christina was coming through the restaurant and outside on the terrace as he spoke and when she reached their table, she went over to Jeremy and put her arm around his shoulder. All the people gathered quieted down.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and seeing the lovely woman who has consented to being my wife," Jeremy said, and looked over at another table, which was full of policemen. "And you bozos thought I'd never land me a woman. Ha! I guess that will show you a thing or two."

Laughter greeted his remarks, but one of the policemen stood up and looked at Jeremy. "She hasn't put up with you like we have. Wait till you two get back from the honeymoon and she sees what a slob you are."

Christina laughed out loud and looked at Jeremy. "I think they're just jealous, Jeremy."

"Yeah, you bums are just jealous," Jeremy said good-naturedly.

Everyone laughed. Christina smiled and once she was handed a glass of wine, she held it up. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight as well, and that we're all together is very special to me, because two families are about to become one. We're here tonight to celebrate what God has blessed us with, and what our friends have freely given us." She looked around and when her eyes met Andrew's her smile broadened. "Jeremy and I are blessed by you all, and though he greets you with a smile and a joke, he's such a special man and he does have a heart of gold."

The crowd began to cheer. When that died down, she looked at the group of family and friends. "I have another announcement to make as well, one that only a few people know about right now, but something that I want you all to know today. There won't just be two lives coming together tomorrow when we exchange our vows, there will be three. Jeremy and I will be adopting a little girl named Laura, and we will become a family."

The group of people cheered once again as Jeremy wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. As their embrace loosened the people continued to clap their hands. "There's something else I want to say," Jeremy said. "It is through Christina that I found my way to God, and I'm glad that He is a part of my life. I'm not really one for religion and serious speeches, but I'm grateful."

Once the speeches were out of the way, Jeremy returned to the table and looked at Andrew. "What you're not finished with that yet?"

Andrew looked up and smiled when they came over and sat down next to him. "I think what you both said was very nice. I was paying more attention to you than I was to the steak."

"Yeah, and I think you're stalling," Jeremy said causing Christina to start laughing again. "Let's see, I want to practice my vows before we actually do this in the church. Christina, my sweet, I promise to love you, honor you, and behave myself until death," he looked right at Andrew, "do us part."

Christina burst out laughing, the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Andrew looked at Jeremy, his face flushing red. He covered his face with a napkin and Christina laughed even harder. Great, he thought to himself, more Angel of Death jokes. Sighing loudly, he stood up.

"No fair disappearing," Jeremy said, "you're just too much fun to have around."

Christina looked at her friend. "Andrew, you're one of my best friends in the world, and I'm honored that you're here, but you were warned a long time ago about what a pill he is. So please don't mind him, he's just nuts, and I happen to be marrying him."

The angel sighed deeply and when he saw Monica was seated nearby and had heard this, he shook his head as she began to giggle. "I'm never going to live this down, you know," he said simply.

Daniel looked at Andrew. "I think the only way Jeremy will die, is to die laughing."

Andrew nodded. "I can't help but to agree." After a few moments passed, he looked at Christina trying to change the subject. "Is everything OK with Olivia?"

"I think so," Christina said knowing all too well that her friend was concerned about the young babysitter.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"No, I didn't," she said softly.

"I suppose I should talk to her," he said.

"You're just looking for a reason to leave," Christina said softly. "I know you about as well as you know me."

Andrew sighed deeply, his face still slightly red. "No escape for me, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, but if you want to talk to Olivia, then you can help me take a bunch of food over to the house later for her. I told her I'd bring some stuff so she wouldn't have to work on an empty stomach."

"Then you should, but she may not want to see me, and it would be awkward for her," he said.

Christina sighed deeply, no kidding. She thought sadly when she thought of her new friend. "Let's just say that she's a very unselfish person."

Andrew looked at her, not sure if he understood why it was she had said that, but he decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Olivia had put Adam to bed and the house was silent and empty. She had been thinking about what Christina had told her, and although she was not certain why it was, her thoughts kept drifting back to this pending conversation with Andrew. She went over to the sofa and sat down, her back was to the doorway, and she reached over and picked up a magazine and began to flip through it. She looked down at her watch, it was after 10 and she was tired. All those jobs she had to hold down, simply because her mother was unable to work. 

Sighing sadly, she yawned, and closed her eyes. Within moments, she drifted off asleep; only to hear twenty minutes later that someone had come inside the house. "My parents got a real band for the reception, so the music will be really good and we can all dance until the cows come home," she recognized the voice as belonging to Christina.

Olivia stirred when she heard a masculine voice reply, and her eyes widened when she realized that Andrew had come back with Christina. She closed her eyes and lay back down on the sofa pretending to be asleep, but hearing her heart hammering nervously against her chest. Normally she would not have wanted to be caught sleeping when she should be working, but she was frightened, and knew of no other way to deal with that intense fear.

"So we should put the food in the kitchen?" Andrew was asking.

"Yeah, and I'll go tell Olivia that it's in there," she said.

"OK," he said and carried the box into the kitchen. Christina came out into the living room and saw that Olivia was lying on the sofa.

"Olivia?" She reached down and shook the girl slightly. The girl opened her eyes slowly to see that Christina was now standing over her. "Andrew and I brought some food over from the party. It's in the kitchen, so just help yourself if you get hungry, OK?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you OK?" Christina asked. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing," the young girl said. "I was just tired and needed to rest my eyes."

"If you don't mind me asking, how much work do you do?" Christina asked.

"I dropped out of school when I turned 16, and have to work almost all the time to take care of my family," she said sadly, her voice filled with hopelessness. "My mother is very sick, Christina, and she can't work anymore. I have two younger brothers, and they must go to school, so I have to work, there's no way that I can return to school."

"Christina, are you ready to go back over?" Andrew's voice and he appeared in the doorway.

Olivia froze when she heard his voice and saw him standing there.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes," Christina said and looked at the girl once Andrew had once again left the room. "You're afraid of him, aren't you?"

The girl nodded numbly.

"He wouldn't hurt you," Christina said softly but opted to change the subject. "How much sleep do you get per night anyway? You look exhausted."

"Two or three hours maybe," Olivia said and yawned again.

"Andrew," she turned and called out. Olivia's face paled.

Andrew came back into the room. "What is it?"

"Could you go and ask Monica to come over and sit for Adam?" Christina asked. "I think right now that Olivia is on her last leg."

He came over to the sofa and when he got there, he looked down at the frightened teenager. "Don't be afraid, Olivia, I won't hurt you."

The girl nodded numbly as she closed her eyes wearily.

"She's exhausted, Andrew, she needs to rest," Christina said softly.

"But…" Olivia's voice trailed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your money for sitting for Adam, but you need to look out for yourself now," Christina's heart really went out to the young girl. "Do you think Monica would mind?"

"I'm sure she won't," he said with a smile. "That cappuccino machine should give her all the incentive there is. I'll go get her."

"Thank you," she smiled as her attention returned to the young girl on the sofa.

"Why don't we get you into my old room and you can stay the night here?" Christina said softly. "Do I need to call your mom?"

The girl shook her head. "My mother wouldn't hear the phone, and my brothers usually play their music late into the night."

"Then come on, I'll help you," Christina said. "I know about exhaustion, you might say I am a recovering insomniac." She offered her hand to the girl and Olivia took it and they went up the stairs.

In Christina's old room, she opened the closet. "Wow, it looks as though my mom never cleaned this room out. All my old stuff is still here." Olivia smiled weakly as she sat down on the bed. "Here's a nice set of flannel pajamas. I never got into lace and stuff, my parents always gave me flannel because it's soft to the touch, and is also warm for this time of year."

She came over with the pajamas and handed them to the girl.

"Why do you do this? This is the night before your wedding and you're hanging around with me talking about flannel pajamas. Why?"

"Because I care about you, just as Andrew cares. Olivia, I swear to you, you have nothing to be afraid of. I've known Andrew since I was seven-years-old and today I'm pushing 30," Christina said gently and smiled, "and look, I'm still here."

"He's the Angel of Death," Olivia said softly. "I'm frightened I'm going to die, just like my Papa, and then my family will be alone with no one to help them."

"I have made a mess of everything, haven't I?" Andrew's voice and they knew that he had heard her words from the hallway. He came into the room, and smiled weakly at them.

Olivia looked up and when her eyes met his, she could feel the tears falling from beneath them. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Christina, go back to your guests, I think Olivia and I need to talk to one another before I go," he said. "Monica's still downstairs."

"You're not going," Christina said weakly. "Please don't, Andrew."

"I have to, there is no way that I can stay here, I think you know this," he said softly. "What I am will follow me, and I cannot and do not wish to change this, but I do not want my presence here to hurt anyone who is here to celebrate your marriage."

Olivia glanced over towards Christina, and she could see the closest thing to heartbreak on the young woman's face. She began to mutter something under her breath, her prayer emerged in Spanish as Christina left the room. The teenager looked at Andrew once again. "She's hurt," Olivia said once Christina was gone. "Your words hurt her and she's so very kind."

"I can't deny what I am," Andrew said simply.

"No you cannot, but you are also her friend, aren't you?" Olivia said softly.

"Yes, I am," Andrew said.

"I think she is happy that you are here and to see you leave like this must hurt her so much. It's all my fault, I know, and I ask that God will forgive me. That is what I asked when I prayed just now," Olivia said.

"You asked Him to forgive _you_, but why?" Andrew asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes I did, because I didn't want you to know that I know who you are. I knew that it would be uncomfortable for you, so I wanted to keep it to myself. At the same time, I remember my Papa. I was only eight-years-old, my brothers were too young to remember him, but I remember everything as though it were yesterday. It was some months after my family had left El Salvador and came to America. Soon after, my father got very sick and he was suffering for so long that he couldn't work or help us. I was with him when you came to his side and took him to heaven and to God. I thought I was dreaming, but I saw you, and I remember how you touched his shoulder, and whispered something to him. It was in Spanish, and I couldn't hear what you said. Then I watched as he stood up, took your hand, and walked with you. Before you disappeared, I remember looking at my father and waving 'good-bye'."

"You remember vividly what happened, don't you?" He asked.

"Afterwards, I thought I was seeing things, but I kept it all to myself, never mentioning it to my family or my mother. I feared that she wouldn't understand how it was that I could see this," Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Afterwards, I had to started washing clothing for the neighbors, and my mother tried to work as a waitress, but there was never enough money for us. Today, I must work wherever I can find it," she sighed sadly and looked at him.

"This is why you are so tired, isn't it? You must always work to take care of your family, but your family should take care of you. You're just a child," Andrew said gently.

Olivia shook her head. "I must take care of them, I am the eldest child in the family, my mother cannot work, Andrew. She is ill, and I do not know how much longer she must suffer, but at the same time, I cannot imagine my life without her," she took a deep breath. "I see you again, and I cannot help but be afraid, because my family needs me, they need me to take care of them, and without me or my Mama, everything in our family would fall apart. My brothers would end up in an orphanage, I would as well, because I am not yet 18, but who can I ask to help me? I am the daughter of immigrants, I have no education, and must learn simply from reading books. No matter what I read, I will never obtain a good job, nor will I have enough money to help my mother. High school dropouts don't get any chances, but no one stops to think that the reason I dropped out was because of my family."

"That's why you're so afraid, because I'm here, you believe that you or your mother will die," his voice was weak and filled with sadness.

The girl nodded. "Christina said that you came for her wedding. I think you should stay for it, and not run away."

Andrew nodded and he reached for the teenager's hand. "Olivia, I want you to know that my presence here does not mean that your mother will die. I did not come here with the intention to scare you, and I'm sorry if I did. Donna, Daniel, Christina, Jeremy, her brother Bryan, and his wife Rachel all know that I am an Angel of Death. When Adam spoke earlier, he was trying to say 'light', which is his own special way of acknowledging what I am. Aside from them, there are a few other people, Jeremy's family, and Christina's friends, and they also know. The reason I am here is because I have known Christina since she was seven-years-old, and we have a friendship that is very special. You and I meeting here was simply accidental, but I think now that it was a very nice accident."

"That's the only reason why you're here, simply to celebrate with them," Olivia said softly.

Andrew shook his head. "There is no other reason, I promise."

Olivia looked down at her lap and after a moment, back at him. "Andrew, will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he said gently.

"I still ask for forgiveness," Olivia said softly and yawned. "You will stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay, but I think now you should get some rest," he said.

"I made you miss the nice party," she said.

"Actually, it's not so bad, when you go to sleep, I'll go back down and spend the rest of the evening with them. Besides, between you and me, I'd rather be here talking to you than having Jeremy tease me unmercifully," Andrew said with a smile. "I'll be able to spend some time tomorrow with them as well, and you know what? Jeremy really is a pill."

"What does Jeremy say that upsets you?" Olivia asked.

"He makes 'Angel of Death' jokes," Andrew said softly. "It doesn't upset me, but it is embarrassing."

"Some people do that because they like you, they feel comfortable with your presence, and can only use jokes as a way of showing it," Olivia said softly. "Mr. Thomas said that Jeremy is a really funny guy, and that he is always teasing people, but he also said that Jeremy is a very kind person." She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her, she smiled. "Just as I have realized that you are also very kind, Andrew. I'm glad that you came and talked to me, and helped me."

"You're not afraid anymore?"

"No, I'm more tired than anything else," she said honestly. "May we speak again before you leave?"

"Of course," he smiled. "But, I suggest that you get some sleep now. Olivia, you are among friends here, and this family will help you if you ask them."

"You are my friend, too?"

"Yes, I am your friend," he smiled gently as she took her shoes off and crawled into the bed. Once she was lying on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and turned the light off. "Sweet dreams, Olivia," he said gently as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

The teenager drifted off to sleep as Andrew crept out of the room and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, my thanks to those of you who are reviewing. It's really great that youre enjoying this. I am trying to wrap this one up before I leave town. There will be two more parts after this, so hopefully I can get them up quickly._

* * *

**  
**

**Part 9**

"Andrew's leaving, Jeremy," Christina cried as she returned to the party. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her fiancé. "I asked him not to go, but he said that what he was would follow him around."

"Oh man," Jeremy hugged her and tried to wipe the tears that were streaming down her cheeks away. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. Me and those stupid jokes, I'm so sorry, Christina. I should have known how important it was for you to have him here. He's one of your best friends in the world, and I've ruined that."

"No, you didn't, and I don't blame you," she said softly. "I had hoped that Andrew would be here to see us get married, just like he was here when Bryan and Rachel did. I feel so unimportant now, like I have done everything wrong. Now he wants to go, and I don't have the power to stop him, nor do I want to."

"Listen, let me see if I can find him and talk to him, maybe I can persuade him to stay," Jeremy took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be OK. No matter what happens, we will get married tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Jeremy, I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you, but right now I feel as though I lost one of my best friends," she said softly. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she went to her mother, whispered something in her ear, and left the party.

Some five minutes later, Andrew returned and found Jeremy seated at his usual table drinking lemonade and staring off into space. All around them people were dancing, and having fun, and the angel could tell that Jeremy was worried.

"Hello, Jeremy," Andrew said.

"Hi," Jeremy said softly and took a sip of his drink.

"Where's Christina?"

"She wanted a little bit of time to be alone," Jeremy said softly. "She's hurting and it looks to be all my fault."

"How can this be your fault?" Andrew asked weakly.

"My stupid jokes," Jeremy said softly shaking his head. "I hurt you, you're leaving and Christina is devastated. It is my fault."

"Wait, Jeremy, I'm not following your logic," Andrew objected.

"Christina said that you were upset and that you were leaving," Jeremy said. "Look, I know that my jokes can sometimes go a bit too far, but that's just the way I am. That's the way I've always been."

"I'm not leaving, Jeremy, and your jokes don't bother me. I know that's how you are," Andrew said. "I have no intention of leaving, what happened was Olivia knew me and I contemplated leaving because I was afraid someone else would know who I am and get hurt because of my presence here. I simply wasn't prepared to answer any questions because I'm here for you and Christina."

"You should tell her that, then, and whatever the reason, I'm really sorry about what happened with the jokes," Jeremy said softly.

"It's OK," Andrew said simply.

"Listen, Christina told me that it wasn't my fault, and maybe it was all a major misunderstanding, but she went off alone, and she's feeling pretty lousy," Jeremy said.

Andrew sighed deeply. "I think I know where she went. Since I made a mess of things, I'll go talk to her."

Jeremy nodded. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Christina sat on the bench of the park. She had always come to this place whenever she was sad or when her life was completely a wreck. Tonight was supposed to be the happiest night of her life, but instead, she felt completely alone. It had started out to be wonderful, the time with her parents, and Jeremy's family, as well as all their friends, but then Andrew decided to leave, and she thought her heart was breaking into thousands of tiny pieces.

She looked towards the sky, the stars were coming out, and she sighed sadly. The tears were still streaming down her cheeks. All the time she tried to help other people, and what happens? She ends up getting herself hurt. She rested her head in her hands and allowed the tears to stream from beneath her eyes.

"Christina?" A voice called out and she glanced up to see that Jeremy was walking through the park and coming towards where she was sitting. Upon arriving at the park, he and Andrew had split up to search for her.

"Over here," she whispered, her voice void of emotion.

"Hey," Jeremy said when he reached her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

She shook her head as he sat down and took her in his arms. "I feel like I've lost Andrew as one of my best friends," she said softly as Jeremy comforted her.

"Christina, I don't think you did, but you really should try not to be too hard on him. Let's face it; he's got a tough job. How do you think you'd feel if you were an Angel of Death and you had to deal with people like that on a daily basis? I mean, the guy is our friend and he comes here with the intention of seeing our wedding, and what happens, a teenager remembers him from something resembling an out of body experience? Things like that have to be pretty strange for him to deal with and then what does he do? He goes and talks to that girl and tries to help her to not be afraid of whatever it is that's bugging her. I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty cool of him to do that. Most people wouldn't even bother."

"But, he's not like most people, Jeremy. I mean; helping others is totally typical of him," Christina said softly, her cheeks wet from the tears, which were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I know and you're right, but try to look at things from his point of view. I mean, OK, he's an angel, but when he's walking around like one of us, and he probably has to deal with things just like we do. Remember about a month ago after Lindsey's grandmother died?" Christina nodded and he continued speaking. "He was worried about facing her before she showed up at your place. I guess he figured that because of who he is, that he felt responsible for what happened to Lindsey, but he wasn't, her grandma was over the hill and then some. I also remember how I had gone to that sketch artist convention and how after I got back that Andrew had been there for you and was helping you cope with Ted Gordon's suicide. Realistically, most people in that kind of situation would probably want to run away from it, especially since he probably had to sit there and watch as Ted ended his life."

"You think he did?" Christina asked.

"I think he probably did, yeah," Jeremy said simply. "I mean, working with the cops, I guess I have heard all the stories about them coming and cleaning up after murders and horrible stuff happens, but I mean he probably sees it all first hand. That's gotta be hard on his emotions."

Christina hugged Jeremy. "Why didn't you ever tell Andrew any of this?"

"I guess because it's not always easy for me to talk about this kind of stuff with people. I have to draw composites of criminals everyday, I try not to bring my work into my personal life. I hear about what these suspects have done, and about what kind of heinous things that happen everyday. I suppose I figured that someone like Andrew is so unconditional that he has to be there to tell these people about God and love and I somehow get the impression that in many cases it must the hardest thing anyone could possibly have to do."

Christina nodded. "Jeremy, he was always there for me when I was growing up. He helped me after Lindsey's father assaulted me, and after I was raped. It just feels like he doesn't want to be here anymore, that I'm not that important to him." She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and she hugged him tighter.

"I know it may look that way to you right now, I don't think it is," Jeremy said. "Andrew's more of a hero than me. All I can do is draw pictures, but he has the ability to really change people's lives. He helped you to become the person that you are, and the person that I love. You know, every time I even try to tell him how much of a difference he has made to me, it comes out sounding stupid, and I just can't get myself to tell him any of this stuff without it emerging as a joke," Jeremy said softly. "For me, it's easier to make jokes, but I think what I said tonight hurt him, and probably ruined any chance of his ever wanting to become my friend."

Christina closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at Jeremy. "In all this stuff that came out tonight, maybe Andrew already knows how you feel."

"How do you mean?" Jeremy said.

"If you were to discover that he somehow heard what you had said, how would you feel? Would you be angry with him?" Christina asked.

"No, actually, I'd be a little bit relieved, because then I would know that he knows how much I respect him," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, even though this has all been so hard for me, I'm glad we talked about it," Christina said softly. "Maybe, Andrew would agree."

"Do you think he heard us?" Jeremy asked.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I can sometimes sense that he's nearby. I don't know why, but maybe it's because of this special place and how this is where we met the first time," She looked towards the clump of trees. "In fact, I think he needed to hear us talk about this, but all the same, right now I feel like he's gone from my life and for good."

"That will never happen, Christina, and you know it," Andrew's voice and as her embrace with Jeremy ended, she looked up to see that he was coming through the mist to sit down on the bench with them. He carried a tired look on his face, and she could tell that he was worried, but also a little sad.

"I thought you were leaving," she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Once he sat down next to her, he looked at her and could see that the pain was evident in her eyes.

He shook his head. "It was never my intention to hurt you, Christina, I'm sorry. I suppose I was simply being too impulsive."

"And I was being too silly," Jeremy said softly.

"I heard what you said, Jeremy," Andrew said softly. "I want you to know that I really appreciate your words, far more than you think."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "I told you once that I'm not always the happy go lucky type."

"I know," Andrew smiled.

Christina sighed deeply as she looked from one of them to the other. "I love you both so much, but in my own way," she said softly after a few moments had passed and she could feel the tears in her eyes. "Andrew, it hurts me so much to think that you would want to leave before our wedding. To me it's more painful than you telling me that you had no chance to even come here."

"It was wrong," he said simply. "Forgive me, please."

She nodded numbly. "I could never be angry with you."

"I realize now that I shouldn't have said what I did," Andrew said and he looked at Jeremy. " Christina, I promise I won't leave before you get married, but perhaps we should get back to the party."

She nodded. "What made you change your mind?"

"Olivia," Andrew said softly. "We talked, and I hope that your family will help her. She worse off than you were with her exhaustion. Christina, will you and Jeremy help her?"

"I had every intention of doing so," Christina said softly.

"Thank you," Andrew smiled.

"So everything's OK now, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Andrew said softly.

"Then let's get back to the party, before our families send out the search parties," Jeremy said.

The three of them walked back to the party together, and before they reached the terrace, Christina looked at Andrew. "No matter what happens, I'm glad you're here."

Jeremy nodded. "Me too. For the first time since we've met, I actually believe now that you see me as a friend as well."

"You are, Jeremy, you always have been," Andrew said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

The following morning Laura came into Christina's room and jumped on her bed jarring her awake.

"What time is it?" Christina asked as Andrew appeared in her doorway and then at the young, innocent eyes of her foster daughter.

"Just after nine," Andrew said smiling.

"I thought there was an earthquake," Christina said smiling. "Were you good last night?"

"Yeah," Laura said smiling.

"What time does the wedding start?" Andrew asked.

"At two," she said. "Laura and I have to get our hair done at noon. Gosh, I'm so nervous, I don't think I could even eat anything until after the wedding."

"Not very healthy," Andrew commented.

"OK, but only if it's your cooking," Christina said smiling. "Oh, and I need to go to the dress shop again and pick up a dress for Olivia."

"Tess already took care of that this morning," Andrew said. "I thought we could take it over to your parents' house before you go and get your hair done."

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I think he's over at Paula and Vincent's. Robert told me last night that they're supposed to be helping him get ready," Andrew said.

Christina nodded. "Good, I don't want him to see me until my daddy walks me down the aisle at the church. I can't believe I'm getting married today. Do you know if Jeremy went and picked up the marriage license?"

"We can ask your father when we get over to the house," Andrew said. "Please calm down, you're making me nervous."

Christina smiled and crawled out of bed. "Laura, why don't you go and get dressed and once we have breakfast, we can take Olivia's dress over to my parents' house."

The little girl nodded and crawled off the bed.

* * *

Olivia woke up to hear someone tapping on the door. "Yeah," she called out weakly and sat up to see Donna coming in the room.

"Good morning, Olivia, did you sleep well?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thomas about last night," the young girl spoke, her voice cracking as she could feel the tears brimming under her eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Olivia," Donna said. "Why didn't you tell us about what has been happening?"

"I didn't want pity," Olivia said softly.

"I know you don't, but keep in mind, pity and help are two different things," Donna smiled as she sat down on the bed next to where the teenager was lying. "I'm going to tell you something. If a young girl is babysitting a small child, she needs to have all her wits about her. If something happens during the course of the evening and the young girl is unable to help her charge, then that child might as well be left alone."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said.

"I'm not scolding you, Olivia but taking care of a small child, even if only for an evening, is a responsibility," Donna took the girl's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Providing for a family is something your mother should be able to do for you, not the other way around."

Olivia could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and as Donna spoke, the young girl could feel herself breaking down. "I'm sorry, dear God, I'm sorry."

Donna reached over and took the girl's face in her hands and smiled gently at her. "I want you to do something for us that only you can do."

"What?"

"We want you to go back to school, and get your education so you will have a future, Olivia. I know that things look hopeless for you right now, but they won't be, because you're not alone, you're never alone. Olivia, you have friends who care for you, and who will always support you."

"You knew that Andrew is an angel?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you something, Andrew taught us how to care for others. He and his friends gave us hope when we didn't have any, and through Christina, they helped us find God. I'm also going to tell you, Andrew is not the only angel in our midst, there are more, and even Adam is named after an angel," Donna smiled gently.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, when Bryan was 14-years-old, he was in a car accident and was in a coma over night. There was an angel who sat by his side the whole time. I couldn't see him, and Daniel couldn't, but Christina could and after Bryan woke up, they told us that his name was Adam. Bryan told me that Adam is an Angel of Death, just like Andrew, but that he encouraged him to fight. Bryan's wife Rachel also met Adam, so they decided to name their first born after the angel that helped them through the most difficult times in their lives." She paused and took a deep breath. "Christina was ten-years-old at the time and she wanted to tell us about the angels, and we wouldn't listen, because we didn't believe that they existed. Then she prayed and asked God to send Andrew because she was scared. He did, and Christina remained with Andrew through the night, and he helped her. Ever since then, when Christina's life got hard or there was something brewing, Andrew would come and he would help her with her life."

"Their friendship is strong?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, it is, and it's beautiful," Donna said. "Andrew told us some of what you told him last night, and I know you're frightened. It's not just because you saw Andrew years ago, but because of the uncertainty that you must live with. Daniel and I talked about this last night with Christina and we all want to help you. Christina is going to try and do everything she can to help make sure that your mother gets back on her feet. But, that means that you will have to do what you can to get back on your feet as well."

"Why did Andrew tell you?" She asked, her voice small.

"Because he's worried about you," Donna said and took the girl's hand. "He has justifiable reason, Olivia, if you keep going as you have been, your mother will experience another tragic loss in her life, and this one will be you, sweetheart."

"I have to," she whispered.

"No, you don't," Donna said. "You're loyal to your family, that is a cultural asset to you and your heritage, but your life is a gift from God, and I would be willing to bet that He doesn't want you to work yourself into an early grave anymore than we would."

The girl nodded numbly. "What should I do, Mrs. Thomas?"

"Get your education, and when you're 18, then you can worry about working all these jobs. Right now, concern yourself with getting that diploma, and then you'll have a better chance to make something of your life. If you continue, you'll never work above minimum wage, you'll never be able to get a job in any respectable field, and you'll be stuck in a dead end," she said. "Do this for you, Olivia. You have put your family first, now you have to put yourself first. Allow someone else to come in and help you."

"But my family…"

"The choice is yours, Olivia, but I have to tell you that as long as you are not able to take proper care of yourself, my family will not ask you to come take care of Adam again," Donna sighed deeply, but stood up. "Think about it, this is about your future."

Olivia looked down at her hands. "What about my mother? She'ssick."

"Is she really sick, or is she just afraid to learn a second language and try to take care of her children?" Donna looked at her. "I know this is hard for you, Olivia, but you are a child, and children have their role in society, they are innocent, they need nourishment, understanding, and hope. If your mother cannot give you those things, then how good is she at providing you and your brothers the things you require? How fair is she being to you, her child, when you must sacrifice your education only to take care of a family that doesn't provide you with the love and support you need?"

Olivia began to cry when she heard Donna's words. "H-how did you know?"

"I just know, Olivia, and I want to help you, but you have to want to help yourself or else whatever I do won't be worth anything," Donna said.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," the teenager said softly.

"I know, it's easy to tell," Donna said smiling gently. "What do you choose?"

The girl nodded. "I'll do as you suggest, but how will I tell my mother?"

"We'll go with you, Daniel and I," Donna said gently.

"She won't like it," Olivia said softly.

"She won't have any choice, so long as you stand firm in your decision," Donna said. "Now, why don't you go take a shower, and dig through some of Christina's old stuff. I'm sure you'll find something you like, and we'll talk some more after breakfast, OK?"

"Christina asked me to come to the wedding," Olivia said softly.

"I know, and Tess called this morning, and said she found you a dress," Donna said.

"Who's Tess?" Olivia asked.

"Remember when I told you that there were more angels in our midst than just Andrew?" Donna asked.

Olivia smiled weakly and nodded. "Mrs. Thomas?"

"What is it, honey?"

"Thank you, I thought I didn't have any other choices," she crawled off the bed and threw herself into Donna's arms. The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. "Because of your family, I suddenly realize that I do."

"You're so welcome, Olivia, and please call me Donna, OK?"

The girl nodded and once the woman had left the room, Olivia got on her knees and began to pray. "Dear God, thank you for making my dream come true, and for sending me some help. Thank you for letting me see the truth through these special people."

From the doorway, Monica stood and smiled, and when the girl turned around and saw her, she smiled warmly, and left Olivia alone.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Part 11 is shorter, but part 12 is the last chapter of this story. I wanted to thank everyone for going along with this story. The next Christina story is called 'Olivia's Battle' and it will be posted when I finish Part 12. _

_ Thanks for the support and for reading, and I'll see you for the next chapter._

* * *

**Part 11**

The church was full that afternoon when Christina arrived with Andrew and Tess. "Come on baby, let's get you to the changing room before Jeremy sees you," Tess said and she turned to Andrew, "you go and save us some seats, Angel Boy."

Christina giggled as he left and she and Tess went into the back room where she would change into her gown. Donna, Rachel, and Laura were already inside. Donna was trying to help Laura get into the flower girl dress, and Rachel was smiling when they came in. Christina smiled when she saw Lindsey, the young woman stood off to one side, her nervous hands working through her hair.

"You're going to make me nervous, Lindsey," Christina said smiling at her friend.

"You know what?" Lindsey asked, but before anyone could reply, she continued. "When I get married, I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt," she grumbled. "I really hate this, my hair just won't cooperate."

"You're lying through your teeth," Christina said laughing. "I happen to know that you'd be wearing a tie-dyed dress with sunflowers in your hair."

Lindsey smiled, she knew Christina was teasing her about her love of music from the 1960's. "You're not the least bit nervous?"

"Are you kidding? The butterflies in my stomach have graduated to bats," she said and turned to Tess. "Do you think you could help her with her hair? She's going to pull it all out and then I'll end up having a bald-headed maid of honor."

"Come over here, honey and do try to calm down," Tess said.

"Mom, is Olivia here?" Christina asked looking at her mother.

"Yes, she's sitting with Paula, Vincent and the boys in the front row," Donna said. "She's wearing an absolutely stunning emerald green dress. I think Simon is a bit smitten with her too, he keeps staring at her."

Christina laughed as she began to unbutton the beige colored dress she had chosen to wear to the church. "Mom, you've just about succeeded in getting me married off, so are you moving on to more matchmaking?" Christina took off the dress and began to put on the balloon like skirt that went under the gown. She already had her veil affixed to her head and once the underskirt was zipped up, Donna helped her get into the gown.

Donna smiled as she zipped up the gown, "maybe I am playing matchmaker, but you're beautiful."

Christina looked down at herself as soon as she dressed in her gown. "I can't believe it, I'm really getting married."

"You've been saying that for the last two weeks," Lindsey said as Tess continued to work with her hair. "What will make you believe that it's happening?"

"I don't know, I'm just so amazed," Christina said smiling. "And all my best friends are here, my family, Jeremy, his family," she looked at Tess, "and you, Monica, and Andrew. I couldn't possibly be happier than I am at this moment. I mean; nothing could compare to this moment at all, not even six matching numbers in the lottery."

"Wait a minute, what's the deal with Jeremy's parents?" Lindsey asked. "I mean, I know about his dad, but what about his mom?"

"I don't really know anything about his mom. I mean; I heard that she has little if no contact with them. For that reason, Paula and Vincent will stand with him," Christina said.

"That sounds a little sad," Lindsey said.

"I know, but as Jeremy always said, he never mourned something he didn't have," Christina said shrugging her shoulders. Tess smiled and excused herself, and left the room. Christina looked at her mother as the time ticked down to the moment she would walk down the aisle on her father's arm.

Lindsey smiled and Laura picked up her small basket. "I can call you Mommy now, can't I?" Laura asked.

"I love it when you do," Christina said smiling. "I know you're going to do wonderfully my dear, you make me so proud."

Laura walked outside and Lindsey helped her get ready to go down the aisle. "Christina?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You make both your dad and me so proud," Donna said wiping her eyes gently with a cloth handkerchief.

"Don't start me crying, Mom, my makeup will smear and I'll look like I fought Robert and lost in one of his matches," Christina smiled.

"I love you, honey," Donna said as Daniel knocked at the door.

"You ready to get the show on the road?" Daniel asked.

"I'm more than ready, Daddy, let's do it," Christina smiled weakly and accepted her father's arm. From outside she could hear the Canon beginning to drift into the room, as her father led her out into the foyer of the small church.

As the music continued, they walked from the foyer through the doors and down the aisle together. Laura walked slowly at the front, Lindsey followed and she came into the sanctuary. As she came in, she could see that the entire church was full. She could see a number of her patients and their families on one side, Chris Gordon was there, as well as Peter Harris. Lindsey's younger brother, Tom was there and when she walked by where he sat, he flashed her a 'thumbs up' sign and she smiled at him. When they reached the front of the church, Daniel smiled at Jeremy and took his daughter's hand and placed it on Jeremy's. Together, Jeremy and Christina walked up to the front of the church, but as she passed where Andrew was seated, she smiled because she knew that she was following God's plan.

* * *

The service went beautifully, and halfway through it, Lindsey and Simon stood up to perform the song Lindsey had composed for this special day and she smiled broadly as she looked at Christina and Jeremy as her music began.

_How many ways can I thank you  
A beautiful life you gave me  
The sunshine warmness on my face  
For the love that guides my path_

_The love of your saving grace.  
Lord, I want to thank you  
For the time you give to me  
And the love that will always be_

_You are the reason we're alive  
The love that shines divine  
And we walk with you today  
We thank you in every way._

_How many ways can I praise you  
A wonderful life is a gift  
From the heights of heavenly grace  
For the love that makes me see  
The beauty that is in me _

_Lord I want to thank you  
For the time you give to me  
And the love that will always be  
You are the reason we're alive  
The love that shines divine  
And we walk with you today  
We thank you in every way._

_Dear Father,  
As we say our prayer  
We hold you in our heart  
Your blessings stay with us  
As we vow to have and to hold  
Until we reach our heavenly home_

As the song came to an end, Christina had tears streaming down her cheeks and Jeremy smiled as he glanced skyward. I'm blessed, he thought to himself, this song says our vows better than we can. As the people applauded, he went over to Tess at the piano. "May I see the score?"

The angel nodded and handed the music to Jeremy.

As he walked back over to the minister, he looked at Christina, and after a moment, he turned around to face the guests. "I know this is probably irregular, but anyone who knows me, knows that I am anything but normal. Just ask my sister." Everyone laughed, and even the minister cracked a smile. "However, since hearing Lindsey's beautiful song, I would like it if instead of us saying 'till death do us part', I think I would prefer it if we said, 'even after we reach our heavenly home'." He looked at Andrew, and smiled.

The congregation began to applaud once again, and he returned to Christina's side and the couple exchanged their vows.

* * *

_Please note, the lyrics to **'How Many Ways' **is an original set of lyrics, which I have written, and I ask that they not be distributed without permission._


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the final part to this story. If you like it, reviews generally let me know that. Heh!_

_ Kudoes and thanks to my reviewers. The next story will start in a few days.  
_

* * *

**Part 12**

The ceremony ended and they left the church to go to the restaurant where the reception would be held. As they came into the large room where they would have dinner, Christina stood with Jeremy as the guests greeted them and filtered inside. She looked around the room and could see that the band had already set up their equipment.

Christina and Jeremy had the chance to greet each of their guests individually, and the last of those to arrive were Tess, Monica, and Andrew. "You look so lovely," Monica said softly.

"I'm so glad you're here, you can't imagine how blessed I feel in knowing that you could be here with us," Christina said smiling. "This is the greatest day of my life."

Andrew smiled, "just be sure you save me a dance. But only if that is alright with Jeremy."

Christina's husband nodded as they shooed the angels into the room. Once everyone was inside, and the speeches had been made, the band started playing music. Olivia stood and watched as Christina and Jeremy danced song after song with each other. Everyone was having such a nice time, and she felt a little isolated there. After some time of contemplation, she went back to the table and sat down and continued to watch quietly as the people danced.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" A voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up to see that Andrew had made his way through the crowd and was now standing near where she was seated.

"I don't know, everyone looks so happy and wonderful," Olivia said as he sat down.

"But you don't feel either of those things, do you?" He asked. "I think you're worried about how to cope with the situation with your family, aren't you?"

"What all did you tell Donna about me last night?" She whispered.

"I told her only a little bit," he said gently. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I also knew that you needed some support and one of the things that I understand about you is that you have always seemed willing to sacrifice your future for the sake of your family. A family that refuses to sacrifice anything for you."

"I guess you knew all along that when I told you last night about my mom being sick, you knew that I lied," Olivia said softly.

"I know you did, but I think I understand why," he smiled at her, but took her hand gently in his.

"You know, she's not really sick, well, maybe just a little depressed, but the reason she isn't working is because she won't learn English and most jobs here require that the people at least speak some English. It's easier for me to make excuses for her and tell people that she's sick than to actually tell them the truth and say she doesn't want to." Olivia's green eyes filled with tears and she looked at him. "I-I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's OK, all is forgiven," he smiled gently and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's not easy for you to take on all this responsibility, is it? You're only 16, and you're still a child yourself."

She nodded and looked down at her lap unable to meet his gaze. "I'm going to go back to school, Andrew. Donna and Daniel are going to help me so I don't have to work all the time and they told me they would be with me when I tell my mother this."

"I think that's wonderful," he said gently. "You have found your way, then."

"It was my prayer, I asked God every night to help me find a way to live, but also to learn. You see, my grandfather was a doctor, and when I was little, he told me that he would be proud if I were to become a doctor as well, carry on a family tradition and help people. I read every book I could find about medicine and helping people, but I knew that without an education, all the books in the world weren't going to help me accomplish this and make my grandpa proud. I just knew that I couldn't accomplish my goals in life when I am living my life as a high school dropout." The tears streamed down her cheeks and she finally found the courage to look at him.

Andrew leaned over and brushed the tears gently from her face. "You've known this for a long time, haven't you?"

The girl nodded, "I just never had the courage to say what I wanted or what I felt. I thought I was supposed to do what my mom wanted of me. I thought I had no alternatives, but then last night, I saw you again, got to know Donna and Daniel, and I met Christina. Because of you and her, I realized that I didn't have to continue as things were." She looked at him. "I guess the only thing it doesn't change is the fact that I'm so scared."

Andrew smiled gently. "I know you are, but do you know what? You're never ever alone, Olivia. You will always have someone on your side, someone who will stand by you, and no matter how hard it is for you to speak the truth, God will give you the strength to do so. All you have to do is ask Him and trust in Him."

"You make it sound easy," Olivia said softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not easy, but it's easier than running away and trying to work 20 hours a day to support a person who is not willing to support herself," Andrew smiled gently. "God is proud of you for finding to courage to tell people what you want, and I think it's a sign of strength that you demonstrate this as well."

The girl nodded and wiped the rest of her tears away. "You know what? I'm glad I got to see you again, and I hope that one day you'll take me home to my Papa."

Andrew smiled gently at her. "I hope not for a long time, Olivia."

She smiled, "that's OK, I have to at least get through medical school first."

He nodded. "Seeing as this is a party, and everyone's dancing. How would you like to give it a whirl?"

"You mean, you want to dance with me?" Olivia asked.

He nodded and offered his hand. "Sure, I'm not such a bad dancer." She accepted it and stood up.

They walked out onto the dance floor and Andrew began to lead the shy young girl around. She smiled for the first time that day, and felt herself floating as the angel led her from one dance into the next.

From her embrace in Jeremy's arms, Christina smiled. "It looks like Andrew is having yet another impact on another young lady."

"Man, what a Casanova, huh?" Jeremy said smiling. "Hey Andrew, buddy, what's your secret? How does it feel to have such a lasting effect on the ladies?" He shouted across the room and Olivia could see that Andrew was blushing. A number of people began to laugh.

Christina began to laugh as well and it emerged so hard that she nearly tripped over the train of her gown. "You're awful, now look he's blushing. Don't make him want to disappear again, I still haven't gotten my dance with him, yet."

"I think you'll have to wait in line, Lindsey's waiting, and even Laura seems to be anxious to dance with him. I don't think my dance card would fill up that fast," Jeremy said smiling. Before he could say anything, a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned around and was looking at Monica. "You want to dance with me?"

The angel smiled and nodded.

Christina began to laugh and backed away from Jeremy and Monica so they could dance. "Watch out, Monica, Fred Astaire he is not."

"Oh very funny, but the secret's out, she didn't marry me for my dancing abilities," Jeremy began to lead Monica across the floor and Christina watched them dance.

"Thank you Father, for this wonderful day," she whispered under her breath as the music continued and she began to sway to the beat.

The floor once again filled up and she watched as Lindsey got her turn to dance with Andrew. Jeremy's right, Christina thought to herself, Andrew does have an effect on all kinds of women. As she watched she did not notice until Simon's voice had interrupted her thoughts and she realized that he had come over to her. "Christina?"

"Hi, you want to dance?"

"Uh, not yet, I just wanted to ask Olivia, but I'm afraid she'll say 'no'," Simon said.

"Listen, you just go over there and ask her. Nothing will be accomplished if you run away," Christina said smiling. "She's a nice girl, I'm sure she'll say 'yes'."

"It's just that I'm not as slick with girls as Andrew seems to be," Simon said noticing the many guests who were waiting to dance with the angel.

"You'll do just fine, now go over there and ask her. She ripe to be asked, look she's sitting over there alone. Now you go and ask her already," Christina said.

Within moments, Simon had made his way over to Olivia, and within moments, he flashed her a 'thumbs up' sign and a grin when he led Olivia out onto the dance floor. She reached down and picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"You've got talent when it comes to motivating people," Tess said as she joined Christina.

"Maybe, but I only do that because I know that sometimes people need an extra push," Christina said. "Are you having fun?"

Tess nodded, "of course I am, honey."

"I'm so glad you're here, Tess. It's special to both of us."

"This is a special day, Christina, a gift to you and Jeremy from the Father, because He loves you both so much," Tess said.

Christina smiled and nodded. As soon as the music ended Lindsey smiled and waved to Christina before walking over to the band. Andrew came over to where she and Tess were standing. "May I?" He offered his hand to Christina.

She smiled and followed him out onto the dance floor. The band began the introduction to the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLaughlin, and as the swells of music filled the room as Christina and Andrew danced, she couldn't help but smile at the irony of the song which she and Andrew were dancing to. "In the arms of an angel, fly away from here..."

When the song ended, Christina hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being here. It means the world to me to know that my very best friends are here to celebrate our special day."

Andrew smiled as Laura came over and grabbed his legs from behind. "My turn," she said enthusiastically.

He smiled weakly. "You really do have an impact on ladies of every age, Andrew," Christina said softly.

He blushed and picked Laura up in his arms and began to spin around the room with her. Christina watched as Laura giggled and them she turned to see her husband was now standing next to her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I feel like I'm on top of the world tonight, Jeremy."

"You and me both, and this is the beginning of our wonderful life together," he said smiling. "Today, I finally found my place in this world."

"I always knew that it would be with you," Christina said. "Friends are wonderful but nothing can replace the feeling I have with you."

As the lights dimmed, Christina watched as Tess, Monica, and Andrew waved a final good-bye to them before leaving the reception hall. "I wonder if Andrew managed to dance with all the girls who wanted to dance with him?" Christina asked, with her hand still over her mouth and stifling her giggles.

"Mommy, Andrew is gone," Laura's voice emerged as she came over to where Christina stood with Jeremy. They could both tell that the little girl was saddened with the departure of their angelic friends.

"One day when you least expect it, he'll be back," Jeremy said as he ruffled her hair.

"I know, that's what he said, but he asked me to give you this," Laura said and handed Christina a sealed envelope.

She opened it, and inside was a card with the word, 'blessing' embossed on it, and when she opened it, she could see that someone had drawn a family tree, and connected Jeremy and Christina's families. The names of their friends was somehow also connected, and all around it, was a heart. Underneath this were the words: 'A gift of the Father'.

Jeremy nodded and took both Christina and Laura in his arms. "Amen," he whispered giving his wife a kiss.

The End.

* * *

_Stay tuned for Story 11, 'Olivia's Battle', coming soon...maybe sooner than you think._


End file.
